American Ghoul
by AvilianT
Summary: Dante-a Ghoul raising his little sister and bar-faces the dilemma of choosing to protect either his sister, his bar and employees or the entire human population of America when an SSS-Ranked Ghoul is transported from Tokyo to America; bringing an unstoppable army with her. Forcing him to realize that he might not only break his promise, but himself as well.
1. Chapter 1

American Ghoul

Chapter 01

"I think they went this way!" A man in an all white suite holding a large, orange and blue shield with a large spike in the middle and a large yellow and white spear with a tipped point on one end and the other end has four whip-like chains yells as he points down a sewer tunnel with his spear. Two more men; one in an all black suite holding two white short-swords and the other in a blue suite holding a small, green ax run past him. A young man and woman a few feet away are hiding in a small sewer tunnel that is blocked off. The man is clutching onto a young boy while the woman is clutching a blanket concealing an infant.

"Gregory what will we do? They know what we look like. How will we survive; how will we raise our children?"

"Grace you need to calm down!" The baby then starts to cry and both the man and woman try to calm her.

"Wait! I hear crying! They're back this way!"

"Let's finish this now!" The couple spring up and bolt down the sewer tunnel; the man carrying the boy on his back, "Get back here! Don't make is any harder you monsters!" The man with the small ax yells maniacally. They make a sharp turn and the boy starts to slip.

"Hang on son!"

"Daddy I'm slipping!"

"Greg!" The boy falls out of his father's grip and splashes into the filthy water, "GREG!"

"DADDY!" The man with the small ax jumps and slices downward to kill the kid but a large tendril plunges through his stomach and another rips him in half from the waist. The other two men arrive at the scene and the man in all white looks in horror.

"NO!" The man with the shield and spear yells as tears run down his cheeks.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Gregory yells as his pupils turn red and his sclera turns black.

"Whoo! Looks like we got a fight on our hands after all!" The man in the all black suite laughs as he bumps the other man on the shoulder.

"Grace take the kids and get out of here!" The man yells as four, black tendrils with purple veins explode out of his tail bone and purple wings with smaller black versions of the bigger ones that resemble butterfly wings burst from between his shoulder blades.

"Two different Kagune, huh?" The man in all white smirks as he gets into a stance, "A Ukaku and Rinkaku? That makes you a Second-Generation Ghoul."

"HE HAD TWO YOUNG CHILDREN YOU BASTARD!" The man in all white yells as he gets into a stance with the other man.

"SO DO I!" Grace grabs her son's hand and runs down the sewer tunnel. The two men charge after them but Gregory intercepts them and smacks them down the sewer.

"Mommy what are you doing! Daddy is in trouble we have to help him!" She then comes to a quick stop in front of a ladder and knees down in front of her son.

"Sweetie I need you to take Eva and wait here. If your father and I don't come back you run up this ladder and get as far away from this Zone as you can." The boy opens his mouth to speak but she places a finger over his lips, "Be strong sweetie. You have to promise your father and I to look after her. Protect her, make sure she never gets put in danger. Promise us this." She looks deep into her son's eyes and he begins to cry. Grace's pupils turn red and her sclera turns black.

"I promise." The boy chokes out. Grace smiles as teas run down her cheeks.

"I love you so much." She kisses him on his head and then runs down the sewer . The boy falls to his knees and looks at his baby sister. She slowly flutters her eyes open and reaches for his face while making coo sounds, "NO!" Grace yells before crashing and banging can be heard from around the corner, "SWEETIE RUN! RUN, RUN!" Blood then splatters from around the corner and splashes into the water, "RUN!"

"NO!" The boy's voice echoes through the sewer and the two men run around the corner and stare him down. He immediately runs up the ladder but right before he can reach for the man-hole cover he slips and falls off the ladder.

A young man then falls out of his bed with a loud scream and lands face first onto the floor. He groans as he slicks his short, black hair back to get rid of the bedhead then slowly gets up and leans against his bed taking deep breaths. He squints at his bedroom door and sees a small girl with long, black hair going all the way down past her butt and bright blue eyes stamped with worry. He lets out another groan and slowly gets up.

"You're supposed to be getting ready for school." He walks over to his bedside table and looks at his clock while putting on a pair of black pants, "It's almost six in the morning." He sighs as he turns around and starts sniffing shirts, starring into her eyes.

"I'm all ready. Are you all right?" She signs hurriedly; her hands a blur.

"I'm fine. Just another bad dream. Go down stairs and grab your bag, I'll be right down." He throws a white T-shirt and a black button shirt on and turns to make the bed with the plastic covering over the mattress. When he turns around to walk out of his room the little girl is still standing in the doorway.

"Was it about mom and dad? I might be young but you can talk to me too Dante." She signs more slowly with her head down. The young man sighs and knees down in front of her, the lose wood paneling creaking under his weight.

"No, it wasn't about mom and dad and I know I can always talk to you. Now go down stairs and gather your things. I'll be right down." He says as he kisses her head and turns her around. She walks down the naked stairs, clinging to the dry wall. The young man goes further back into his room and walks past the clear wrapping curtains that lead into the unfinished part of the house where three construction workers lay dead in a pool of of dried blood. He rips open one of the mans' chests and then pulls out the heart. He lays it down next to the body and then grabs a towel to clean off his hands, "Come and eat!" He yells across the house. He throws the towel on top of the heart and then wraps it up in the towel. He carries it out of the room and down the stairs to his waiting sister.

"But I'm not hungry." She signs with a confused look

"Your eyes are showing. Now eat before I shove it down your throat." She recoils as Dante hands her the bloody towel, "Don't make a mess this time." She nods as he makes himself a cup of coffee, "Did you do your homework?" She nods again as she bites into the heart with glee "Told you that you were hungry." He laughs as he takes a sip of his coffee before slipping on his sneakers, "When you finish wash your hands and meet me outside." She nods one last time before Dante walks out of the house and waits by the sidewalk. After a minute or so Eva comes running out of the house and grabs Dante's hand with a wide smile, "Ready to go to school?" She nods and they begin walking down the sidewalk.

They walk for a few minutes before the noise of kids laughing, shouting and school buses driving by invade their ears. A woman intercepts them and the young man smiles as he wraps his arm around the young girl.

"I trust you've been keeping her fed?" The woman says as she smiles at the young girl, "How was your weekend Eva?"

"It was fun! Dante took me to see an opera!" She signs with sparkling eyes.

"Don't really get what the big fuss was about. He was singing in a dead language." Dante laughs as he shakes the woman's hand, "Thanks for coming back Julie, I know how hard it is with your loss. Your husband was a good man." Dante sighs.

"Well your pay raise is a good mood booster." She manages to say with a fake chuckle, "But I also happen to love Eva! She's just so sweet. Plus the more I help you—the more I get back at the Investigators that killed my husband." Eva goes to leave with the woman but Date stops her.

"Where do you think you're going without your ribbon?" Dante laughs as he turns Eva around and ties her hair in a ponytail with a long, black ribbon, "There ya go! Now go learn something!" Before she leaves with the woman Eva turns around with a smirk glued to her face.

"By the way, Latin isn't a dead language. Every culture uses hints of it and many medical and scientific words and phrases are pure Latin." She signs quickly.

"We live in America! We speak English!" Dante laughs before he turns around and walks towards the city.

The buzzing noise of city life soothes Dante. It lets him know that the more people in the world there are, the harder it is for Doves to find him and his sister. He finishes his coffee and throws the cup in the nearest trash can. He then stops at a crosswalk and a peculiar scent invades his nose. He looks ahead and sees a woman with long, red dreads with green eyes and semi-ripped clothes is waiting on the other side of the crosswalk. He takes another whiff and is instantly aggravated. The woman seems oblivious to him so he cracks a smile as the light turns green and people start walking across the busy street. Dante remains still until the girl passes him. He then turns around and follows her. She turns into an alley and Dante smiles maliciously as he turns into it as well.

"Why are you following me?" She asks as they continue to walk down the alley way; darkness slowly getting thicker.

"Because you're in my territory."

"This is unmarked ground in a District that is predicted to have twenty-seven percent Ghoul population. I can walk as I please."

"Then why are you walking towards a dead end?"

"To kill you and mark this territory for myself." They stop at the dead end and she starts to take her shirt off.

"I thought we were going to fight, not go missionary on a dumpster. Romantic yet very cheap. Should I be paying for this session?"

"Very funny. Really; I almost laughed." She places her sweater and shirt on the cleanest part of the closed dumpster and as she turns around her eyes shift from human to Ghoul, "Ready to dance?" Wings that resemble a bat's but are blue with green veins burst from her back and she has a smirk on her face, "What? Scared already?" Dante smirks as he takes his shirt off as well.

"No. But you will be." He cracks his neck and jumps up and down a few times while shaking his hands, "Ready for the show?" six tendrils that are black with red veins burst from Dante's back and the woman smirks.

"Is that all?" Two more, thick like tendrils that are also black but with red undertones burst from below his shoulder blade and they wrap around his arms, forming a pitchfork at the ends. The girl's eyes slowly widen as she realizes what's happening, "How the hell?"

"But wait, this isn't even my final form." The woman slowly backs up as Dante's eyes slowly shift from bright blue to black and red. A large black tail with a blunt tip and red, crooked spines slowly grow out from his tailbone and looms over his head, "Scared yet?"

"I'm still faster than you." She chokes out as she resumes her stance.

"I would honestly reconsider this decision."

"What? You followed me actually thinking you'd be sticking me right now?"

"Well—I was actually hoping to just talk. Not end up in a pissing contest."

"I'm done pissing. You ready to fight?"

"You have a Ukaku. You're faster than me but you're slowly loosing stamina as we speak. I have a Koukaku, Rinkaku and Bikaku. Which makes me slower than you. But more durable and stronger, how long can you last? By the size of those wings maybe three more minutes?" The young woman stands there in defeat and Dante retracts all of his Kagune and his eyes return to normal, "Put your shirt on. We're going out." He smirks as he puts his shirts back on, "And wipe that pathetic look on your face." The woman grabs her clothes and follows Dante out of the alley.

They arrive at a dark bar engulfed in smoke and the smell of booze escaping from the opened door. They walk in and the bar is a huge room with two large bars running parallel next to the entrance on each side, over ten booths along the walls and stand alone tables in the pit where there is a much smaller bar in the far right corner. They both sit at the bar in the far right and a woman turns around. She's wearing a short skirt and a corset that makes her breasts look larger than they really are. She's wearing a small top hat and her blonde hair is in large curls. Her bright blue eyes almost seem electric when they look into Dante's.

"Hello Dante! The usual I presume?"

"Hello to you too Clair. And make it two for my lady friend."

"Oh I—I don't drink." She hesitates as she takes a seat next to Dante.

"Don't worry sweetie. This is my special brew." The woman cocks her head and Dante leans in close.

"This is a Ghoul bar. During the day Front door says open, back door says closed. Night; vice versa." The young woman nods in understanding and two beer bottles are placed in front of them.

"So what's your name sweetie. And how did ya bag a hottie like Dante?"

"Well we met at a crosswalk. Our eyes just met and we ended up in a back alley. Went missionary on a dumpster."

"How romantic; yet cheap. How much did he pay ya?"

"I see where you get your humor." The girl scolds as she takes as sip from her beer bottle, "The names' Wren. And we almost killed each other." Clair raises an eyebrow with a sneer on her mouth and Wren sighs, "More like, I almost killed myself trying to pick a fight with him."

"Mm-hm. This is how we met as well Wren. And how I got this job."

"He works here?"

"I own here." Dante says with a cocky smirk.

"How old are you?"

"He's Nineteen with the most adorable little girl."Clair sighs as she leans on the bar and stares into Dante's eyes. Wren chokes on her sip and stares at Dante.

"You have a daughter too!?"

"She's my little sister. And she's eleven." Dante laughs as he chugs the beer bottle, "And for how I own this place—The owner put me in his Will to run this bar." He says as he gets up, "I'm gonna take a leak. You two play nice." He walks off to the darker end of the bar and Clair takes his beer bottle and puts it under the bar.

"So what did you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"When you said this is how you and Dante met?"

"Oh!" She leans in close and talks in a hushed tone, "I walked into his territory as well. But instead of being smart like you I actually fought him." Wren looks at her like she's crazy and Clair just nods in understanding, "It took me three weeks to recover. Would've died if he didn't nurse me."

"He helped you recover?" Wrens asks with a strange look on her face and Clair just giggles.

"He's a teddy bear with a heart of gold. But walk into his territory-mm-he'll hunt you down and tear you into ribbons to protect his sister."

"So why did he nurse you?" Wren asks as she finishes the beer bottle.

"He tells me he always does that. He ties you down, and asks if they can work out a deal. If you say yes he brings you here. If you say no he kills you and sells you to a cannibal." She sighs as she takes Wren's empty beer bottle and chucks it under the bar.

"What was the deal?"

"We work for him for ten dollars an hour and an open buffet." Wren cocks her head and Clair laughs, "If I were you I'd take that deal. It's either that you end up as cannibal shit." Wren stares at Clair with a horrified look and she shrugs.

"And is that true? Did the real owner sign off in his Will to give Dante this place?"

"No one knows. He changes the story each time he's asked." Clair looks at Dante with a smile as he walks back, "Go ahead and ask again. You'll see." She winks as she leaves the bar and goes to a table with waiting customers.

"So how did you get this place?"

"I married the owner's daughter. But sadly he died and the bar went to her. But then she mysteriously died and the bar went to me. Wink-wink, nudge-nudge." Wren looks over Dante's shoulder and she winks at her again.

"So let's talk." Wren turns to face Dante and he's starring into her eyes causing her to recoil, "You're in my territory. You're threatening my life, my associates' lives and more importantly—my sister's life."

"_Why does he put his sister's life before his?_" She thinks to herself as he continues to stare her down.

"Here's the deal. You work for me for ten dollars an hour. You live in this bar, you hunt where I tell you to hunt, and you stay the hell away from District Four."

"Why District-

"Do we have a deal or do we have to go back to the alley?" She recoils again and Dante is starring straight into her eyes. He raises his hand and an eyebrow, "Deal or no deal?" Wren looks down and thinks, "Clock's ticking." She looks back up and shakes his hand furiously, "Good choice." He gets up and gestures for her to follow him. He pats Clair's shoulder and she follows him as well. They walk through the kitchen doors and five more Ghouls stop what they're doing and stare at the trio, "Gavin! Go cover Clair on bar duty."

"Yes sir!" A tall, skinny man with long black hair and gray eyes says as he takes off his apron and runs past them.

"Everyone this is Wren. She's our newest employee. Clair go to the back and get her fitted for her uniform. Tyson get the practice bar ready." A tall and built man with short, blonde hair and hazel eyes nods towards Dante and walks towards the back part of the kitchen. Dante turns around with a smile, "You're our newest bartender." He walks back out and Clair smiles as she directs her to the lockers.

"So how is he allowed to own this bar?" Wren asks as Clair digs through her locker, "Like—isn't there a law or something?"

"Nope. He has a court order. The only real thing tying him to this place really. Which is why most people believe the 'Owner put him in his Will' story." She laughs as she takes out a roll of measuring tape, "Now lift up your arms and stand up straight."

"Am I going to have to wear the same outfit as you?" Wren sighs as Clair measures her inseam and waist, "Is Dante a perv?"

"No. This is a classical smoking bar with a dark undertone; because you know-we're Ghouls-apparently we're forced by our habits to act goth and shit." Wren laughs with Clair and then another woman walks in with her coat slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Clair! How's your day going?"

"Pretty good, we got a new employee." Clair says as she measures her shoulder and arm span.

"Oh hello. I'm Amelia." She says as she holds out her hand. She's a short but curvy Asian woman with black hair in a bowl cut and dark brown eyes. Wren takes her hand and shakes it.

"I'm Wren, nice to meet you Amelia."

"So how did he do it? He throw you around a few times? Did you just get out of recovery or did he just let you off with a slap on the wrist?"

"None of the above—I guess?" Clair and Amelia laugh as Wren stands there awkwardly, "What is he doing? Building an army or making a business?" Wren says to try and change the subject with an awkward laugh. Clair then hands her a padlock and the combination, "You know I don't even know the name of this bar!"

"Oh! Welcome to The Shining Bar of Hollywood, California!" Clair says with a cheer.

"Technically it's now called The Shining Bar of Zone Thirty-one, South Quarter, Sector Five, District Five." Amelia chuckles as she starts to put on her uniform. All of the girls laugh and Tyson then pokes his head in.

"Hurry up new girl. You got a lot of cocktails to learn." Clair pats Wren on the butt and Wren follows Tyson past the cooking Ghouls and into a separate room that's a little more brighter than the main dinning hall but has a smaller bar and only two booths and ten stools. Tyson moves behind the bar and gesture Wren to sit in front of him, "Ready to learn the life of a Ghoul in hiding?" He says with a big smile. Wren nods and Tyson begins teaching her the recipes of all the cocktails.

"So what was the opera like?" Julie asks as she sits across from Eva, placing a cup of coffee in front of her.

"It was '_Don Giovanni_' by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. It was amazing! Mozart really knows how to combine comedy and drama into his operas." Eva signs excitedly before she takes a sip from her coffee mug, "My favorite scene was when Don Giovanni doesn't repent for his sins and is sent to hell!"

"That seems kinda dark!" Julie teases as she rubs Eva's cheek, "What else did you do on the weekend?"

"He taught me how to use my Ukaku and Bikaku at the same time! Plus he said he's almost done renovating my room down in The Shining Bar's house so soon we'll be able to move there and not squat in abandoned homes that are being renovated." She signs as she takes another sip of her coffee. Julie places a hand on her's and stares into her eyes.

"You know he's doing the best he can sweetie. He loves you dearly."

"But he doesn't let me hunt with him. How will I be able to pull my own weight in The Shining Bar if I don't know how to fight?"

"You don't have to fight right now. You're only eleven. Everyone over there knows that."

"Ghouls that are younger than me are deadlier than me! How will I help protect our territory if another gang comes rolling through?" Eva signs quickly, an agitated expression glued on her face, "When will Dante stop treating me like a baby?"

"When he feels like your strong enough."

"When will that be?" She signs before resting her chin on her hand with a hefty sigh.

"When you stop acting like a child, sweetie." She says as she rubs her arm softly, "Now come on; lunch is almost over and I want to beat the traffic." They both stand up and Julie wraps her arms around her shoulders, "Don't worry Eva. Soon you will be just as strong as him."

They walk back into the school's main building and make it to her math class right when the bell rings to end lunch. Eva sits at the front desk and Julie takes the seat next to the teacher's desk.

"I'm always happy to see your bright face Eva. Ready to learn long division?" The teacher asks as he writes the class objectives on the board. Eva takes out her math notebook and a pencil, "I'll take that as a yes." The teacher smirks as he looks at Julie, "Don't need an interpretation for that." He laughs as students start to pile in.

"So why did he buy a bar?" Wren asks as she starts to make a cocktail.

"First off, he didn't buy the bar. Secondly, he wanted a place that seemed inconspicuous. A kind of safe haven for Ghouls in Zone Thirty-one." Tyson says as he takes a sip of her last cocktail then spits it out with a gag.

"Why do you keep drinking it? Ghouls can't drink alcohol!"

"I'm not drinking I'm tasting. Logic shows that the more disgusting it tastes to Ghouls, the more delicious it is to humans."

"Plus, what is more _conspicuous _than a huge ass bar with hidden bottles of blood?"

"New girl—you don't even know the half of it." He looks at a stop watch and then clicks it, "Time!" Wren drops what she's doing and presents five drinks, "Good job new girl. But you need to be three drinks faster. We get slammed further down the week."

"How many Ghouls does Dante have working for him?"

"Eight—nine including you; ten including himself." He resets the stopwatch and then places it down.

"So how did you come to work for him?" Wren asks as she pushes the five drinks aside.

"I walked into District Four one night while hunting. I almost had the kill but it was taken from me by Dante. He swooped in dawning his Asura Ghoul getup and all three of his Kagune exposed. We fought for maybe—three minuets before two Doves crashed the party. My Bikaku and Rinkaku was torn to shreds by one of the Doves who wielded a chimera. Dante killed both of them and saved my life. In return I vowed to work for him. I can now hunt all I want and live in peace knowing I'm protected." Wren looks down and realizes how she got of easier then probably everyone else who works for him. But then shoots her head back up in awe, surprising Tyson, "What?"

"You have two Kagune?! Are there any Ghouls in this bar with one?!" Wren asks; almost embarrassed. Tyson looks down with a chuckle.

"Four—five including you."

"So including Dante; half of the ghouls who work here have two or more Kagune?!"

"Dante is the only one who has three Kagune." Tyson says as he rubs the back of his neck, "You can ask him why on your own time." Wren looks down biting her tongue in frustration. She hated all the secrecy in this bar. But soon a new Ghoul will come and take her place as '_The New Kid_' and she'll be a part of the secrets. She lets out a large sigh and looks back up at Tyson.

"You said that I don't even know the half of it." Tyson looks up at her and she raises an eyebrow, "Half of what?"

He gets up while wiping his mouth clean with a napkin. She follows him and they arrive at the locker room again. Tyson opens up a random locker and twists one of the hangers on the locker's wall. The whole wall of lockers then splits in two to reveal a short hallway that leads to a large elevator.

"What the hell!? How did he do this?!" She asks in both excitement and fear.

"This was already here when he gained ownership of the bar." Tyson says as the elevator opens and they both walk in. Tyson then pushes the big button and the doors close.

"Only one button?"

"Only one floor." The elevator jumps to life and starts it's descent.

It takes a good three minutes for the elevator to stop and when the doors open Wren's eyes widen in awe. There's a large room with a very tall ceiling and a huge _U_ shaped sofa and a large glass coffee table in the middle. A bigger than life plasma screen T.V. Is on the wall facing the sofa and where the carpet to the living room ends, the tile to the dining room and kitchen begins. A large kitchen with an island is to the left, a strange, large metal door close to the elevator and a large round table with more chairs than Ghouls around it.

"What is this place?" She asks as she slowly walks further in.

"This is your new home." Wren looks at him like he's crazy and he shrugs, "Part of the deal. We'll move any belongings you have in an apartment or house you already own.

"I'm a squatter." She says choking back tears, "Where do I live?" Tyson gestures towards the wall opposite of the elevator where there are stair cases leading up to three stories, each story has too many doors to count, "How is that possible. How far down are we?"

"Far enough for the earthquakes to not cave us in, and shallow enough to not let the supports give out. Your room is on floor three, door number seven." He says as he walks past her, taking out a large ring of keys and fiddles with them. They walk up the stairs until they get to the third floor and arrive at her new home. Tyson inserts the key and unlocks it. He opens it and Wren runs inside in excitement. She's then greeted with bland gray walls, a standard bed, a dresser and a separate room for her bathroom, "Huh."

"Don't worry. You'll be able to decorate it in no time. Not like you have to waste your money on bills or groceries." Tyson laughs as he hands her, her key, "House Rules; Six in the morning everyone is up and getting ready for work. When work is over everyone helps clean up the bar and we're all down here by the time we're done. Lights out at ten at night. Absolutely no hunting in District Four. Zero tolerance for inviting humans or street Ghouls into the bar or our home, infighting, sneaking into the cooler and binge eating. You are not allowed a Credit or Debit Card. You may only pay with cash. No cars, cellphones or anything else that can be traced to you directly."

"What cooler?"

"Instead of a fridge we have a cooler where we keep the bodies." Tyson says as they walk back out of her room and down the stairs. The walk back towards the elevator and Wren sees that strange, large metal door.

"You mean that?"

"Yup, that's our cooler." Tyson says as he puts the key chain back on his belt.

"You guys cook your food?"

"We just reheat the bodies. Only Gourmets cook their food-fucking parasites-they're the bane of Ghoul society."

"I'm right there with ya." They enter the elevator and begin their ascent back to the bar, "So why can't we hunt in District Four?"

"For our protection. You see—we all think that this bar was a front for a Ghoul gang and the housing below was their headquarters. But Dante didn't want our front to be so close to home."

"You don't shit where you eat." Wren says with a nod as the door opens and they make their way back to the practice bar, "So what's the new front?"

"District Four. Only Dante and Clair are allowed to hunt there—The Asura and Banshee Ghoul Duo." Tyson looks at Wren and she looks back with confusion in her eyes, "Dante and Clair hunt humans for us there. They're ranked as _Single-S Ghouls_, causing the CCG to focus on District Four-

"And ignore most other districts." Wren says as she walks behind the bar and starts to clean the glasses she used as trial runs.

"You learn fast."

"But why don't they investigate just the two? I mean yeah—there are many Ghouls in District Four but they should be able to know which Ghoul killed the human by the crime scene right?"

"You forget, Dante has three Kagune. Hard to tell which Ghoul kills the human if it looks like a different Kagune killed them but the Ghoul they hunt doesn't have that Kagune." Tyson smirks as he walks next to her and grabs some more bar tending tools, "Ready to keep learning?"

"Sure." Wren smiles as he teaches her the names of the different tools and uses them for examples.

Dante is walking towards the school and he can see his sister waiting for him with Julie.

"She didn't give you any trouble did she?"

"No, she was a good girl today." Julie says as Eva runs over to Dante and hugs him.

"Ready to go home, munchkin?" She looks up at Dante with a wide smile and Julie walks past them, "You know you and your son are welcome to stay with us as well. We have more than enough room. You don't even have to work for me." Julie smiles and turns around to face Dante.

"How many times do you have to ask me until you get tired of the same answer?"

"As many times as it takes for you to get tired of the same question and change your answer." Julie looks at Date, her eyes slowly watering, "You and your son will be safe. You'll be well fed and you won't live in constant fear of Doves breathing down your neck. Plus Eva could use a friend her age and her species." Julie looks down and shifts her weight from one leg to the other, "I'm not going to stop asking Julie. You were the closest thing to a parent we had. I'm not going to let you live in fear and its the least I can do to repay for what you've done for us."

"On one condition."

"Name it." Julie stares down Dante and he remains still and calm.

"I'll interpret Eva for free as long as I'm made Assistant Manager and I'm paid fifteen dollars an hour."

"Clair is Assistant Manager. You can be made Financial Adviser and Stock Keeper for the same rate of pay." Julie looks around and then raises her hands.

"And you teach my son how to use his Bikaku. You know my husband had a Rinkaku as do I." She signs with a small smile.

"Deal. Go home, Gather your belongings and wait for my people." Dante smiles as he raises his hand to shake hers. Julie nods as she shakes his hand, "I mean it. Wait for my people." She flashes him a teasing smirk and walks back home. Dante looks down at Eva who has a confused look on her face, "What?"

"Are Julie and Bryant going to live with us at our squat?"

"No munchkin, they're going to live with us at The Shining Bar. Your room is done." Eva jumps in silent excitement and hugs her brother tighter. Date laughs as he picks her up and puts her on his shoulders, "Ready to go home?" He asks as he looks up at her. She nods hurriedly and he begins to walk back to the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

A young girl with short reddish-orange hair and freckles going across her face just turned twelve and is helping her little brother clean up after the birthday party but then hears a knock at the door. The girl drops the garbage bag and goes to answer the door. When she opens it she's greeted to a hulk of a man with dark green eyes and short brown hair in an all white suite that's sprinkled with blood.

"Uncle Aden! Are you o.k.?" The girl asks as tears start to form in her eyes. Aden looks down at the little girl, sorrow filled in his eyes.

"May I come in Melanie?" The girl nods as she opens the door wider to allow him in. The man immediately walks in and sits down on the couch. Melanie sits down and the little boy appears from the kitchen.

"Uncle Aden! What are you doing here? The party's over." The boy asks as he runs up to Aden and hugs him. The man slowly hugs back and Melanie stares at him. She can tell he's holding back tears.

"Sit down Michael. I have to tell you and sister something. Michael sits down next to his sister and Aden takes a big sigh as he runs his fingers through his hair, "Your father and I joined a Special-Class Investigator to hunt down a Ghoul family."

"I bet you guys got'em good! No one can defeat the perfect duo of The Hulk and dad!" Michael cheers with his hands up in the air, "What type of Ghouls were they?" Aden stares at Michael and the boy just cocks his head, "What?"

"We chased the family into the sewer. We cornered them. Your father ran—ahead of us." Aden starts to choke. A single tear escapes and rolls down his cheek, causing Michael to stop cheering and answering Melanie's dying question, "He tried to kill one of them but—it's father was quicker. It—" Aden puts his face in both of his hands trying to conceal his emotions. After a few minutes of awkward silence between the siblings and sobbing from Aden, he composes himself and wipes away the few remaining tears off of his red eyes, "Your father fought bravely to protect not only America; but you two from the grossing Ghoul threat." He stares at both of the kids and then jumps off of the couch and knees down in front of them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Is—is dad really—dead?" Melanie asks as she keeps her head down. She feels Aden's grip tighten around her shoulder and hears Michael sobbing. She then starts shaking and when she looks up she sees a a young man with a scar going from his temple to his chin is shaking her.

"Melanie!" She pushes him off and groans as she pinches the bridge between her eyes, "Jesus I though you were in a coma!"

"Why were you shaking me, damn it!"

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minuets! I told you not to take that extra sleeping pill!" She gets up and stretches, "Same dream?"

"Yup."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope." Melanie then walks into her bathroom and slams it in the young man's face, "What time is it?" She asks before turning on the sink and washing her face.

" Eight in the morning! We have two hours before the interview so hurry up! This isn't the day to take one of your eternity showers!" Melanie scoffs in silence as she undress and turns on the shower,

"Better question is, is if you took a shower, Michael. You shower three times every weak, at the most!" She laughs as she steps in the shower and lathers her body.

"Showers are a waste of time when there are Ghouls to kill." he says as he straightens his brown suite, "Now will you hurry up! I want to get there early to impress Zone Chief Garner!" He says as he checks his tie and frowns, "You do wanna raise through the ranks, right?" He unties his tie and then lifts up his collar to try it again, "You think they'll keep us together?"

"I hope so." She sighs as she runs into her closet and closes the door, "Must you be in my room all the time, Michael? You have your own room ya know!" Michael doesn't answer, he's too concentrated on his tie. Melanie exits the closet in an all white suite with a skirt to match and black heels, "Need help?"

"Nope." He finishes and then frowns again as it looks worse than last time, "Yes." He turns around and Melanie undoes it.

"It's not your fault." She says with a smile.

"No, it's dad's." He says with a stoic face. Melanie pauses for a second and then finishes his tie.

"You can always buy a clip-on." She sighs as she bumps him out of her way and picks up her silver briefcase, "Come on." Michael follows her out of her room and past the living room. He grabs his briefcase off the kitchen table and closes the door behind himself.

"You know what I meant!" Melanie is looking down at her briefcase, ignoring Michael, "Really, the silent treatment? What are we, fourth graders?"

"No, we're two Investigators about to be late for one of the biggest meetings in our lives. Now shut up, get in and drive!" Michael recoils. Melanie sighs and looks out of the window, "Just drive." Michael sighs and climbs into the car. He throws his briefcase in the backseat and stares at Melanie. He then takes her hand and squeezes.

"We're a team."

"I know."

"We're siblings."

"I know." Michael kisses her hand and smiles at her, "We'll go to this meeting, we'll be promoted, and we'll wipe every Ghoul off the face of America."

"What about the rest of the planet?" She teases as she takes her hand back and he starts the car.

"We're in America right now. Let's worry about that for now." He says as he buckles his seat belt and backs out of their driveway, "You think Uncle Aden will be there as well?" He asks as he shifts into drive.

"He better or I'll shove Kaku's Bane up his ass." Michael laughs loudly and she just cocks her head, "What's so funny?"

"The Hulk trained you—he trained me! I doubt you'll be able to pull it out before he shoves Pin up yours."

"At least my quinque's name is more original!"

"He has two quinque! One is a chimera and the other is a shield that can allow him to run through a reinforced steel wall! They don't call him '_The Hulk_' for nothing." She laughs.

"I'm quicker than him."

"You always say that."

"Because it's true!" He makes a sharp left turn, causing her to smack against her window.

"OW!" She rubs the side of her head with one hand while she punches her brother in the shoulder with the other, "Asshole! You did that on purpose."

"Just to prove my point! You've never bled. You can't handle pain."

"Oh, and you can't" He rubs his scar and smiles, "You cried like a little bitch for two days!"

"It went all the way to the bone!"

"Details, details." He slams on the brakes inside a parking lot, making her slam her head on the dashboard, "OW!" She looks at her brother while holding her forehead with wide eyes as he dies of laughter. She then grabs his head and slams it against the steering wheel, knocking him out, "Oh look, we're here. See you inside." She laughs as she stumbles out of the car and walks towards the CCG Headquarters.

Melanie is sitting in a high traffic hallway holding an ice pack on her forehead and the other in her hand. Michael then sits down next to her and she slams it on his forehead.

"Ow!"

"Hold it there."

"I think I have a concussion."

"I thought you said you can deal pain better than me." Michael lets out a soft laugh before wincing at the pain, "I deserved that."

"Yes—you did." She laughs, "She's in another meeting. She'll be out in a few minuets. What should the lie be this time?"

"Ran into some Ghouls?"

"They monitor our briefcases; you know that."

"We used the briefcases themselves?"

"Would have blood on them and ourselves."

"Got into a car accident."

"Car would be damaged."

"Could always run out and damage it myself?" Melanie scoffs and Michael raises an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"You would damage your Mustang? Your more likely to shoot yourself." She laughs as she takes out a pocket mirror and examines the red bruise, "What else?"

"I don't-

"Mrs. Garner is ready for you know." Aden laughs, "What the hell happened to you two?"

"Don't ask." Michael sighs as he places the ice pack in Aden's hand and grabs his briefcase, "Ready?" Melanie grabs her briefcase and walks past Aden; putting her ice pack in his hand as well.

Aden is standing behind Zone Chief Garner while she reads two files at once. Melanie and Michael sit quietly.

"_Its so quite you could hear a pin drop!_" Melanie screams to herself as she resists the urge to tap her foot, "_What is taking so god damn long!?_" The Chief then lays down the files and looks at them both. She squints her eyes and that makes them both uneasy.

"What happened to your foreheads?"

"Oh—well." Michael stutters, "Uh—Melanie! What happened to our heads?" The Chief looks over at Melanie and the spotlight is now on her.

"Oh! Well—um. You see we ran into a-

"Ghoul-

"Car!" The siblings looks at each other and then back at the Chief, "A Ghoul-

"Car!" They look back at each other and Aden laughs. All three of them look at him and he lets out an uneasy sigh.

"Its stupid but—they headbutt each other to get pumped. Its a sibling-ritual thing." He laughs while he looks at them. The Chief raises her eyebrows with a sigh and then looks at them again.

"Melanie Fisher, age twenty-three, height five foot, eleven. Rank Two Investigator with an amazing track record. Over fifty cases; all of which were closed with the Ghouls either killed or incarcerated." She then looks at Michael with a frown, "Michael Fisher, age twenty-three, height six foot, two. Rank Two Investigator with a spotty track record." Michael shifts in his seat and cocks his head.

"a _spotty_ track record?"

"Over fifty cases, all of which were successful."

"So why is it spotty?" She then reopens one of the files and turns a few pages. She then does the same with the other file and then hands them both the other file opposite of them.

"Read out loud Ms. Fisher."

"But this isn't my file, it's-

"Indulge me." Melanie shifts in her seat in anxiety; the spotlight is back on her. She clears her throat then looks over the file.

"Michael Fisher has proven his capabilities in combat and tactics but also shows recklessness and a complete disregard for protocol when confronted with Ghouls. In the past three months we have recorded over two hundred openings of his quinque. Three cases of these incidents were used on humans due to a _misunderstanding_." She looks at Michael who's beginning to turn red, "He is especially dangerous when confronting Ukaku and Rinkaku Rc Typed Ghouls. A perfect example of this behavior is Case Number Four-Four-Five; when a B-Ranked, Rinkaku Ghoul who called himself Zero-G ran into a populous area. Investigator Fisher proceeded to swing at the Ghoul, knocking out six supports and endangering over hundreds of civilians." Melanie closes the file and takes a deep sigh. The Chief then stares at Michael and he's as red as a Ghoul's iris.

"Please read the file Mr. Fisher." Michael takes a deep breath and looks over the file. He then closes it and stares down the Chief, "Read the file, Mr. Fisher."

"Hold me back. But promote my sister to First-Grade! Keep me under her watch and interview me again in six months!" The Chief glares at Michael and that makes him recoil.

"If you read the file you'll see it says, and I quote; '_Although Ms. Fisher has proven her combat prowess she does not seem to have control over her partner. During preliminary reports she states that she sometimes fears for her life when Mr. Fisher goes on a rampage_.'" Michael looks down in defeat and Aden resists the urge to help him, "I will hold you back but I am questioning on whether you and your sister make a functioning team or not." Both of their heads shoot up and Aden even looks at her in surprise, "Stop looking at me like that Mr. Dara."

"Garner-

"Excuse me?" Aden lowers himself a bit then recomposes.

"Chief—they solved more cases in one month than my partner and I have solved in the past four! You can't seriously be considering splitting them up?!" The Chief looks at them both and sighs.

"I admire both of your skills on _and _off the battle field but it looks like you both are Investigators purely on a personal vendetta!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT WE ARE!" Melanie yells as she slams her fist on the Chief's desk. This causes everyone in the room to cower in fear, "Our mother was murdered by a Ghoul! No open casket funeral because the only thing that was left were the parts they didn't want! My Father was ripped in two by the same Ghoul that my quinque is made out of! My Brother was attacked in the middle of the day and was in the hospital for three months! Not counting all the other close calls hes' had! Our entire family has felt the full weight of the Ghoul menace! So yeah, we want a little payback! Isn't that why you became Chief?!"

"Melanie-

"Shut it Michael!" She yells without looking at him, "Your husband was murdered by a Ghoul! You had a dead fetus at six months because of a Ghoul! So if you're going to split us up due to a conflict of interest and unclear minds then your an even bigger hypocrite than that one Ghoul who killed and devoured humans for God!" She sits back down and everyone is looking at her with wide eyes.

"Ma'am I am so sorry-

"Wait outside."

"If you can just give her the chance to apologize. I'm sure we can-

"Wait outside!" She yells as she turns to face Aden. Michael sighs and picks up his briefcase.

"Great job. Now we both might be held back." He mumbles before exiting the room.

"Ms. Fisher-

"One last thing. We're good at what we do. We take cases, we investigate and another Ghoul is off the streets of Zone Thirty-One. Hold us both back if you have to. But we make a good team." Melanie sighs as she grabs her briefcase and exits the room.

"Great job!"

"I said I was sorry."

"'_We're about to be late for one of the biggest meetings of our career!" _Michael mocks as he tries to imitate his sister's voice.

"I'm sorry!"

"And you had to go and screw it up! Last time I checked, the files said _I WAS _the one who flies off the handle!" Melanie hides her face in her hands and shakes her head, "Now we're going to have to wait another six months before our next interview! But that doesn't matter because you probably stunted our growth and we'll never rise to dad's expectations!"

"Quiet!" Aden yells as he sticks his head out from the room, "She wants to see you again." They both walk in and sit back down in front of the Chief's desk. The Chief stares at them and is holding two badges.

"I'll promote you—both of you, under one condition." The siblings cock their heads and she gives them their badges, "You'll be Associate First-Rank Investigators for the first three months under First-Class Investigator Aden. And, if I see even a _HINT_ of disturbance, insubordination, recklessness or _ANYTHING—_I'll demote the both of you back to Second-Rank for three years! You understand me?" They both nod and she waves her hand, "Now go and do your jobs."

"Yes ma'am!" They both say in unison while they salute her. They walk out with Aden and follow him down the hallway into a bullpen.

"Uh—Uncle Aden what's up?" Michael says as he tries to catch up to him. Aden then turns around, his face pure red.

"You're both SO lucky I covered your asses in there!" They both cower as he walks up to them, "I am your superior, so you'll address me as Mr. Dara or First-Class Investigator Aden, understand?!"

"Yes sir!" They both yell at the same time in fear. He turns back around and walks into his office that's above the bullpen and they both follow him in.

"Do we have a case?" Melanie asks right before a case file is shoved into her hands, "What is it?"

"For the past two years, seven Ghouls have been found dead and gnawed on every three to four weeks in District Four. For one week—seven Ghouls drop.

"And this is our problem—why?

"If the cannibalism continues we'll have a Kakuja on our hands." Aden says as he sits down and picks up an ear piece when his cellphone rings.

"Cannibalism? I thought that was non-existent in Zone Thirty-One?" Michael asks as he takes the file from Melanie, "And this has been going on for two years?"

"As far back as we can look."

"All one Ghoul?"

"Nope. Every one kill consists of all four Kagune. The first two bodies we found has Ukaku shards embedded in the parts of flesh that they didn't want. Its consistent. Ukaku, then Bikaku, then Rinkaku and finally Koukaku." Aden says before he goes off into another conversation while taking out his black briefcase that is much larger than Michael's and Melanie's.

"So either one ghoul with all four is eating his own kind." Melanie says as she paces while Michael sits down on the couch.

"Which is impossible." Michael sighs.

"Or there are multiple Ghouls that are eating their own kind."

"either way—Ghouls are the bane of Earth's existence. It's bad enough that they feed off of us like cattle—they even eat their own kind. Fucking monsters." Michael sighs as he looks up at Aden, "Any leads?" Aden holds up a finger and Michael rolls his eyes.

"Are you sure? Okay—O-okay we'll be right there." Aden pushes on his earpiece and then looks back at Michael and raises his eyebrows, "You were saying?"

"Do we have any leads?"

"Other than that its happening in District Four? Nothing. But since you two are now on the case I expect it to be closed soon." He grabs his car keys and walks towards the door, "Come on, we're going to District Four."

"Why?" Melanie asks as she grabs her briefcase.

"A Ghoul was found three hours ago—same M.O. We're going to the crime scene." He opens the door and they both follow close behind him.

A few hours pass and they just cross the border into District Four. Aden is driving his company issued black Sedan with Melanie in the passenger seat and Michael in the back seat behind Aden. They cross through the city and into the suburbs where children are playing right next to the crime scene. They all get out and a policeman greets them with handshakes.

"Thank you for coming out Investigators. Don't really understand why we need three of you but we appreciate it all the same." He guides them into the crime scene and they make their way down into the creek.

"Is it normal for kids to be playing out this early?" Melanie asks as she bends down and lifts the cover to reveal the body, "Oh—God." She gags as one of the arms unhinges and rolls towards her, "Someone was hungry."

"That's an understatement. All of his bones are missing; along with his muscles and Kakuhou." The policeman says as he walks down with Aden.

"I'm sure not all of—HOLY SHIT!" Michael yells as he falls onto his butt in surprise, "There's nothing left!"

"That's not true! Her skin is left." Aden laughs as he knees down next to the corpse, "Seems a Bikaku was used to slice a large gash from the neck down to her groin. Knowing Ghouls she was still alive when the other was ripping out her bones. Same as always—and yet I'm still surprised."

"Whoever did this didn't eat the skull but did eat her eyes." Michael says as he turns the she-Ghoul's head to the side, "Large gash in her head as well. Pulled out the eyes from the back."

"Another torture method. Obviously—our Un-Sub wants the Ghoul to feel as much pain as it can before killing it." Aden says as he stands up and examines the body again.

"Mr. Dara, you said this has been going on for two years correct?" Melanie asks as she takes out her notebook and writes down notes.

"No, I said as far back as we could look."

"Well-either way—we already have a Kakuja on our hands."

"What makes you say that?" Michael says as he stands up and walks next to Aden to observe what he's observing.

"Out of all the Ghouls you've found how many have had their Kakuhous removed?"

"All of them." Aden says as both him and Michael cock their heads.

"Well if this is done by a Ghoul, and that Ghoul also eats the Kakuhous, then that Ghoul would've turned into a Kakuja in the first three weeks. This Ghoul has probably mutated beyond its natural limit! And since we suspect all these killings are done by a pack—we could have multiple Kakujas on our hands!" She looks at them and see's their not looking at her, "Are you guys even-

"That's new" Aden says as him and Michael cock their heads in the other direction at the same time."

"What?" She walks over to them and then cocks her head as well, "What is that?" Aden knees down and reveals a small part of flesh, "Is that-

"A prison stamp?" Michael finishes as he straightens his head.

"Half of one." Aden says as he rips off the flesh, "Write this down; Alpha-Two-Seven-Zero." He says before he's handed and evidence bag from the cop and puts the piece of flesh in it, "Call the Cochlea, see if their missing a prisoner."

"That's impossible. No Ghoul can escape the Cochlea!" Melanie says as Michael takes out his cellphone.

"Tell that to Tokyo and France."

"First, Tokyo has a Ghoul Organization with The Owl! Second, France is filled with pussies! It should have become a black hole of Ghouls ages ago!"

"Uh yes, this is First-Rank Investigator Michael Fisher! Badge number; Juliet-Eight-Eight-Three." Michael says while Melanie stands next to Aden, "What makes this different from the rest?"

"All Ghouls killed like this were weaklings. C-Rank or less!" Aden says as he rubs his chin in contemplation.

"And to be put in the Cochlea; you need to be B-Rank or higher."

"Yes, can you put me through to the Cochlea? Yes I'll hold."

"Do we need to be worried?" The policeman asks as he walks up to Melanie and Aden.

"I don't think so. This just means our Un-Sub is getting cockier."

"And that doesn't count for alarm?"

"Hello? Yes this is First-Rank Investigator Michael Fisher. I have a partial Prison Tag for you to run and tell me if they're still there or not. Yes I know just humor me! The tag is;Alpha-Two-Seven-Zero. Yes, I know, we already went over this just run it and check all the cells to see if one of them is empty!"

"No sir, just be a little more vigilant. If this Ghoul is more cocky—they'll be walking around more. Hell, might even be showing it's Kakugan. Anything for it to get self-gratification."

"Self-gratification?"

"This Ghoul gets off on power. It obviously went to stronger Ghouls when the weaker ones started becoming too easy." Aden says as he puts a finger to his ear, "Excuse me I gotta take this."

"I don't care if it matches FIFTY Ghoul Tags! Just check all of them!"

"What else will this Ghoul be doing?" The policeman asks as he takes out his own notebook and stares at Melanie.

"Well it might be attacking during the day, might inject itself into the investigation, might even attack a police station or other high traffic, high populous areas."

"Attack during the day?"

"Well add that to the list. They just found another body; still bleeding."

"It's still bleeding?!" Melanie asks as she puts away her notebook.

"And talking."

"Guys." They all look over at Michael and he has a grim look on his face, "They're missing _three_ by that tag."

"Alright, Michael you go to the Cochlea." He throws Michael his keys, "Take my car. You drive us to the next crime scene!" He says as he points to the policeman.

"Yes sir!" All three say as they run up the hill and jump into their cars.

A few minuets pass before Aden and Melanie arrived at the other crime scene. It's a small bridge going over a dried up canal that connects the city to the suburbs for walkers and bike riders. As Aden and Melanie walk up to the crowd and push their way through pedestrians and walk past the SWAT teams with riot shields that are blocking off the humans to the Ghoul.

"I saw a middle school on the way over here; they're just getting out. Make sure they're safe; the Ghoul that did this might still be close by." Melanie orders the policeman that drove them as she clutches her briefcase tightly.

"I want all your forces to do a perimeter check with Q-Rifles and if anyone sees anything they call the CCG! Do not engage any Ghouls you might see!" Aden says as slides down the rest of the hill and comes to a stop where other Investigators are holding down the Ghoul with Quinque Tame Leashes wrapped around both of his wrists, ankles and neck.

"LET GO OF ME!" The Ghoul demands as he thrashes on the ground, "I did nothing wrong!"

"Be quiet!" Aden demands as he presses his briefcase on the large open wound down the Ghoul's abdomen, "What did this to you?"

"A FUCKING KITTY CAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!" He screams in both pain and rage, "LET ME GO!"

"Can you describe the Ghoul that did this to you?" Melanie asks as she gets her notebook back out, "What did this Ghoul look like?"

"BITE ME, YOU SLIM MEAT BITCH!" Aden hits the Ghoul in the face with his briefcase, making a nice, clean cut in the middle of his face, "AH—YOU BITCH!"

"Answer the young ladies question or I'll rip your Kakuhou out of your body!" Aden yells as he reaches into the gash and tries to feel for the Kakuhou but ends up touching the pavement through his back.

"GET YOUR HAD OUTTA THERE! THE BASTARD ALREADY ATE IT!" The Ghoul yells as he starts to calm down, "She was nasty looking! She had a mask that looked like pure fire! She had three eyes and a Ukaku!"

"A Ukaku? But the Ghoul at the other crime scene used a Bikaku." Aden sighs as he takes his hand out of the Ghoul and cleans it with a handkerchief that he pulled out of his suit.

"I've heard rumors that there's a pack of Ghouls that go around this District at night—kill as many Ghouls as they could find. That's why I was out here. Wanted to get my fill before night came!" He gags as he slowly starts to turn pale, "Her wings her massive. Her body was covered in fire. Her mask—oh god I can see it now! Those three eyes starring as she ripped out my Kakuhou!"

"Shut up." Aden sighs as he slices the Ghoul's head off with his briefcase, "Got anything out of that?" He asks as he looks up at Melanie while retrieving the head.

"Just confirmed my suspicion that there is a pack of fully mutated Kakujas on the lose." She sighs as she puts her notebook away, "At least we know what the Ghoul that did _this _looks like." She says as she knees down next to Aden, "What is it?" Aden turns the head around and sighs.

"Alpha-Two-Seven-Zero-Tango-Zero. This is one of the three that matched the partial Prison Tag from the other crime scene."

"They kinda look alike too; don't they?" Melanie asks as she dials on her cellphone, "I'll let Michael know." She sighs as they walk back up the hill.

"A Three-Eyed Ghoul. Obviously the third eye is from the mask but what was all that _fire_ nonsense?"

"Maybe the Kakujas' armor gives off a fire-like appearance?" Melanie asks as they climb back up the hill to see a crowd of civilians has gathered, "Damn, he's not picking up." She grunts as she slides her phone back in her suite pocket, "I'll call him again once we get back to the office."

"Excuse me, miss?" Melanie turns on her heel and sees a young man with a little girl on his shoulders is waving her down. She straightens her shoulders and walks towards him.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Investigator Dylan, Rank Three. I'm on leave from Zone Seven. What happened here?"

"Ghoul on Ghoul violence. We just interrogated one that survived a cannibalistic attack."

"Cannibalism? How was it still alive?" The young man asks with wide eyes.

"The Ghoul just took his Kakuhou." Melanie sighs. She looks into his eyes again and notices that they switch from worry to rage, "Hey, you okay? You seem tense?"

"Just pissed is all. As if Ghouls were bad enough; they have to attack and eat their own kind as well!" Melanie looks up at the little girl and the little girl looks down at her.

"Hi there, what's your name?" The little girl tries to cower behind the young man's head and Melanie giggles.

"She's my baby sister, Belle. Sadly you won't get much out of her."

"Why's that?" Melanie asks with a worried frown.

"She was born a mute." Melanie nods in understanding and the man turns around and weaves his way through the crowd in a hurry.

"Melanie!" Melanie jumps and turns back around and sees Aden climbing into a fellow Investigator's SUV, "We're heading back to HQ, come on!" Melanie runs towards the car and climbs into the back seat.

Michael pulls up the the front gate and flashes his new badge.

"Yup! They're waiting for you—go on in." The guard says as he pushes a button for the gate to open, "Have a nice day sir." Michael drives through the gate and pulls up to a small, pentagonal building with an open roof. He climbs out of the car and walks inside to be greeted by another pair of security guards.

"Credentials?" Michael flashes his badge and they let him into the large elevator and Michael presses the button with the number _seventeen_ on it. The elevator immediately descends into the underbelly of the Ghoul prison and comes to a sudden stop on a floor filled with one-way glass cells. Michael walks up to a large but frail-looking old man with glasses balancing on the tip of his nose.

"You must be the Warden?" Michael sighs as he stretches out his hand.

"And you must be the Investigator that yelled at one of my guards?" He teases as he shakes Michael's hand, "How can I help you?"

"I need all the information on the three Ghouls you're missing. What Kagune they had, any aliases they had, their names—and most importantly; how they escaped." The Warden leads Michael out of the Control Room and up the stairs towards the open ceiling of the building, "You keep Ghouls this high up?"

"Only the ones that are B to A-Ranked." He sighs as he stops in front of a small door and enters a code on the key-pad, "The three Ghouls that escaped were cellmates. James and Julian Combs were brothers that followed this She-Ghoul named Heather Collins. The brothers had Bikakus while Heather had a Rinkaku." The door opens and lights turn on revealing the room, "They no aliases; weren't famous enough I suppose." Michael walks in and the Warden follows close behind.

"There's nothing here." A small but robust woman walks in and hands the warden three files, "Are those their files?"

"Yup." The Warden says with another hefty sigh, "I can't tell you more. To be perfectly honest I'm still shaken up. Thirty-three years as Warden and I've never had one escape." He hands Michael the files and Michael looks through them all.

"Yup this is the one." He hands the Warden one of the files with a smile, "Don't worry about it, this one was eaten alive not to long ago." His phone then starts to ring and he places the other two files under his left arm and slides on his screen to answer it, "Hello?"

"What is it?" The Warden asks nervously.

"Oh hey Melanie. What did you find over at the other crime scene? Same M.O.?"

"What?" The Warden asks again.

"Hold on." Michael tucks his cellphone between his ear and shoulder and reopens the files, "No—got it, thanks. I'll meet you back H.Q." Michael hangs up and hands the Warden another file, "Both brothers are now confirmed to be dead. Looks like you got a Ghoul cleaning up your mess." Michael teases as he walks out of the room with a surprised looking Warden, "I have one more question. Did these Ghouls get visitation rights?"

"Only three times a month."

"Who was the last person to visit all of them before their escape?"

"A young man visited all of them. Said his parents were killed by the Ghouls and he wanted to tease them every chance he got. It was quite funny how easy they were to provoke."

"I'm going to need that kids information." Michael says as he hands the Warden his last file along with his card, "Make a copy of Heather's file along with that young man's and send it to this email address." The Warden nods and Michael walks back through the Control Room and back into the elevator, "You have a good day sir."

"You too Investigator." The doors close and Michael shoots back up the elevator.

Melanie is standing in front of a large map that shows California while Aden is sitting behind his desk going over some paperwork.

"So all the Ghouls you managed to track were killed in District Four, correct?"

"Yes. They're represented by the black pins." Aden sighs as he slides open a drawer and places a stack of files in it.

"So what do the white pins represent?"

"Missing Persons' Reports."

"Did we look into them?" Melanie asks as she sits in front of Aden's desk with a sigh, "Are they connected?"

"That was my first suspicion but I concluded that if they were connected we would've have found something. All the people that went missing just vanished. Some taken from their homes without anyone else knowing; others were probably abducted while walking or driving."

"Could the Kakujas attacking the other Ghouls be responsible for the missing persons'?"

"Not a chance. Why kill and eat humans when they're satisfied eating their own kind?"

"So—the other possibility could be that the Ghouls killed and eaten were behind the missing persons'?"

"That's our best guess." Michael then walks in holding two files under his arm, "Michael—what did you learn?"

"Okay, the two Ghouls we found today were brothers that shared a cell-

"Told you they looked alike." Melanie sighs as she leans back in her chair.

"Like I was saying—they shared a cell with a third Ghoul that lead the two named Heather Collins. The Warden still has no clue how they escaped." Michael says as he throws Heather's file on Aden's desk, "The only thing they all had in common was that they got visitation rights three times a month. Only one person visited them."

"And that would be?"

"A young man named Jason Garrison. The Warden said he liked to brag and gloat about how he was the reason they were found and locked up. Turns out the three killed his parents." Michael says as he throw's Jason's file on Aden's desk, "We need to find him and bring him in as a safety precaution. Heather is the only one we didn't find so our best bet is that he's going to be her first kill as a free woman on the lamb."

"Good job. Anything else?" Aden asks as he opens Jason's file.

"I also heard on your radio while driving home that five more people have been reported missing today."

"How long have they been gone?" Melanie asks as Aden hands her Jason's file.

"The report was filed three days ago but the families say they've been missing for over two weeks."

"Over two weeks?! Why weren't they reported sooner?" Aden asks as a raised eyebrow.

"The cop I talked to said that the families reported them missing the very next day but as we all know—procedure dictates we wait three days before actually looking for them."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well—to answer it; cops are lazy and stupid. They were still looking for the last five people that went missing the last two weeks." Aden sighs and looks at the map on his wall.

"Maybe you're right Melanie."

"About what?"

"The Kakujas being the ones behind the missing people."

"Well there is a pattern behind them. Five people every two to three weeks."

"But Ghouls can last months on one person. Why take five?" Michael asks as he sits down next to Melanie.

"Maybe they're pack is bigger than we think and the Kakujas are the ring leaders?"

"That's a bit of a long shot—don't you think? We're not in Japan. America holds the record for most Zones purified and most Ghouls either locked up or killed." Michael laughs as he stares at Aden, "My guess is that the Kakujas hunt the same time other Ghouls do. How many Ghouls were found again?"

"Seven once a week for every three to four weeks."

"See that pattern is way out of whack compared to the missing persons'. My guess is that these Kakuja we're tracking hunt the Ghouls that are behind the missing people. I mean—if I were a Ghoul that ate my own kind I'd want them to be full before I chowed down." Michael nods with a wide smile.

"We're still going to look into it." Aden sighs as he stares out the window, looking at the sunset, "You two find connections between the two patterns while I go and pick up the kid." He says as he gets up and picks up his black briefcase.

"Where do we start?" Melanie asks as she stands up with Aden.

"Start at the morgue. Look over all the dead Ghouls there. They're being preserved for this investigation." He says as he puts on his white trench coat, "See you later." He says as he walks out of his office.

"I hate grunt work." Michael sighs as he walks out of the office with Melanie, "Let's get an intern to do it."

"Stop complaining. Lets just do this and pray we find something to make Aden and the Chief happy."

"Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

"And here's the last one." The corner says as he flips the sheet off of a body that's almost completely blue, "Don't understand why you all are preserving these things. They're not going to be much help in telling you what did this."

"That's for us to decide." Melanie says as she picks up the clipboard from the first body, "This one says no signs of any Kagune damage was found?"

"Yeah, just bruises and internal bleeding from the attackers bare fists and of course bite marks when he ate."

"How do you know it was a man?" Michael says with a heavy sigh from the far end corner of the room.

"Not a man but a young boy." The corner says as he points towards the bite marks, "It took some time but I managed to size the teeth marks and determine that there are only twenty-eight teeth; commonly seen in ten year old children. And I also determined that it was done by a male by the diameter and width of the bite."

"So how did a ten year old boy kill this many Ghouls?" Melanie asks as she looks over the second victim, "How many victims until we see the fist sign of a Kagune?"

"Not until the twelfth victim. And that's where things get interesting."

"How so?" Michael gags in the corner.

"Show some self respect Investigator. They're just corpses." The corner laughs as he walks up the the twelfth victim.

"Dead bodies I can handle—but the smell." Melanie rolls her eyes as she joins the corner.

"So what's so special about this one?" She asks as she observes the remains.

"The slices are clean and precise meaning that the Ghoul who attacked this poor bastard is very skilled with their Koukaku."

"So how is that interesting?" Melanie asks as she looks at one of the dismembered arms.

"The bite marks resemble that of a young woman between the ages of twelve and fourteen. And then that's where the pattern emerges. Four Ghouls with male bite marks and three with females'."

"Is it consistent?" Michael asks while holding a trashcan close to his chest.

"Yup. But at the twenty-sixth victim the bodies are too destroyed to come up with any evidence. The other pattern is the Kagune use."

"Right, Investigator Aden told us that pattern. Ukaku, Bikaku, Rinkaku and Koukaku." Melanie says as she reads another file, "That's odd."

"What is?" Michael says miserably right before he gags into the trashcan.

"Each Ukaku kill has the same shards."

"Yes I've noticed that as well." The corner says as he washes his hands in a sink, "Now if you'll excuse me I have an eight year old to examine on the third floor." He says before walking out of the room leaving the two siblings with the dead bodies.

"You know what this means?" Melanie asks as she turns to her brother.

"That we can leave and get some fresh air?"

"Well, yes, but it also means that the pack isn't doing the killing, only four from the pack."

"Great job Sherlock, can we leave now?" They both then walk out of the room and walk into the elevator. Michael's cellphone then goes off and he answers it with a deep shigh, "Hello?"

"What is it?" Melanie asks with a cocked head. Michael holds up a finger and nods a few times.

"Aden went over to the kid's house but it turns out that his home is being renovated."

"So?"

"Aden found three men dead. He suspects that a Rinkaku was used to kill them." Michael sighs as the elevator comes to a stop and they both walk out into the reception area of the CCG Headquarters, "Same type of Kagune as our last escapee Heather Collins."

"Is the kid one of the bodies?" Melanie asks with a surprised tone.

"No, Aden thinks Heather took him to a secondary location. He told us to go to the kid's work place while he and a few patrolmen comb the area."

"Another all nighter. Almost missed doing these kind of cases." Melanie laughs as they walk out of the main building and climb into Michael's mustang.

"I definitely missed them. Means we're on a good case." They slam the doors shut and the engine revs to life, "Let's go kill some Ghouls."

Dante walks in with Eva still on his shoulders and eyes down Clair. He lets Eva down and sits her on one of the stools in front of Amelia's side and walks straight towards Clair.

"Is he okay?" Amelia asks Eva. Eva shrugs her shoulders and Dante stops in the den and points at Tyson.

"Take two others and go pick up Julie and her son!" Tyson jumps out of fear and then runs back into the kitchen. Dante then walks behind Clair's bar and grabs a fistful of her hair, "You are in SO much trouble!" He drags Clair into the back, her kicking and screaming in protest, "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!? GO PICK UP JULE AND BRYANT NOW!" Gavin comes flying through the doors and knocks a few chairs down as he lands. Tyson and a short, petite woman run out and pick him.

"Jesus Christ! I haven't seen him this mad since I first arrived!" Gavin yells as they all run out the front door in a blur. Eva stares at Amelia who's causing two glasses in her hands to shake uncontrollably as the rest of her body. Banging and screaming can then be heard from the back and three more Ghouls rush out of the back with wide eyes and trembling bodies.

"Holy shit, what did she do?!" An amazonian woman yells as she clings to a man who's taller than her.

"I have no idea! She's the golden child here!" The tall man shudders as he clings to the amazonian. One more, loud, bloodcurdling scream echoes through the empty bar and footsteps can be heard. Everyone but Eva recoil as Dante bursts through the kitchen doors and points at the amazonian, "Zach! Nurse duty!" He then points to the other tall man, "Alistair! Get the recovery room ready as well as Clair's provisions!" He then points to Wren who comes out of the kitchen with a confused look on her face.

"Why am I hearing crying in the office—oh shit." She mumbles as she sees Dante's face.

"Wren take my sister downstairs!" He then points to Amelia and she cowers behind her two glasses, "Amelia! Get me the oldest bottle of blood there is! Everyone else downstairs!"

"YES SIR!" Everyone yells in unison!" Eva jumps down from her stool and skips over to Wren who takes her hand and guides her through the kitchen while everyone else runs past him. Dante walks up to the door and flips the sign from open to close.

"So... what happened to-

"SHUT UP!" Amelia jumps and almost drops a wine bottle. Dante clutches his fist and lets out a hefty sigh before walking over to the bar and sitting up on the stool closest to the front door, "Take out all the blood and let the street Ghouls in." Amelia nods and rushes towards the back of the bar, leaving Dante alone, "Stupid, inconsiderate, air-headed blonde!" He grabs the wine bottle and pours himself a glass, "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Amelia sighs as she comes back with a small group of Ghouls following her from the back.

"Clair hunted today. In our district! She left them both there! One was still alive!" Amelia stares at Dante with shock, "I should have gone easier on her. It was her first offense. But Jesus... she knows the rules and yet she still breaks them?!"

"It's not her fault. She's new to the change, she can't help but hunt. Don't forget, it was harder on you." Dante looks down in shame and Amelia rests a hand on his shoulder. She then quickly removes it and points at another Ghoul behind her bar, "EXCUSE ME BUT IF YOU WANT TO BE SERVED YOU ASK, YOU WAIT AND THEN PAY!" The Ghoul runs around the bar and sits down on a stool. She moves a few strands of hair behind her ear and replaces her hand on Dante's shoulder, "Should you have gone a little easier on her, maybe. Should she have broken the rules, no. At least now she won't do it ever again." Dante keeps his head down in shame as she places a beer bottle in front of the Ghoul that sneaked behind the counter, "She'll learn to cope. Maybe if you didn't hog most of the bounty on your hunts she'll be complete by now."

"I know." Dante sighs as he downs his glass of fermented blood, "There's another thing." Clair raises an eyebrow and then glares at Dante as his face looks grim.

"Jesus Dante... you look like you've seen a ghost."

"You're not far off." Dante refills his glass and looks up at Amelia with tears in his eyes along with pure rage, "I smelt my father near one of the Doves at the crime scene Clair made." Amelia drops a glass causing all the Ghouls to stare in their direction.

"Oh my god Dante. Did you tell Eva?"

"Hell no! She doesn't remember what our father smelt like! It's better she think he was buried then used to make a damn weapon to kill us!" Another Ghoul wraps it's arms around Dante and kisses his neck, "Damn it Sissy. I'm not, nor will I ever be, interested in you." Dante hisses as he removes her arms off of him. A curvy, long haired woman with her Ghoul eyes showing sits next to him wearing nothing but very short booty shorts and a T-shirt with so many tears in it her breasts are on the verge of spilling out, "Good god Sissy, I have a little sister plus so many orphaned Ghoul-cubs come in here!"

"Don't act like you're not loving what you're seeing, sweetie." Amelia rolls her eyes with Dante and she presses her breasts up against Dante's arm, "Come on. I just want a taste." She whispers in Dante's ear. Dante clutches his glass, the glass slowly cracking in his hand, "And I know you want a taste too." Dante's glass shatters in his hand and Amelia's face get's engulfed by a mask of slow moving light resembling an eagle with no beak and only eye slits. A golden wing with a shimmering white glow that resembles a dove crystallizes and a very long shard pierces Sissy's neck.

"How many times do we have to through this... Succubus?" Amelia asks, her voice lightly echoing through the bar.

"I don't know... Lust. How many times you gonna cock-block me?" Dante glares at Amelia and she slowly retracts her wing, keeping her mask on, "That's right. Bark at the end of you chain, bitch." Sissy is then raised off of her seat by a tendril that's pierced through her gut. Dante looks up at Sissy as blood drips onto his face.

"You caught me at a really bad time Sissy." Sissy tries to speak but another tendril pierces through her neck, "This is not a hotel, this is a soup kitchen for Ghouls who can't hunt for their own food. You get your food by whoring yourself out to the humans. The only reason you're here is to disturb me in my establishment." Sissy continues to gag on her own blood as Dante retracts his Rinkaku and she falls to the floor, "Clean up this mess Amelia." Dante sighs as he walks towards the kitchen but then a Ghoul comes bursting through the double doors.

"Two Doves are approaching!" Dante's eyes widen as all the Ghouls rush out of the back door. Dante places his wine bottle onto the nearest table and grabs Sissy.

"Clean up the blood now!" Dante demands as he runs into the kitchen with Sissy over his shoulder. He runs into the locker room and activates the elevator and throws her in it. Loud knocks echo through the empty bar as Amelia finishes cleaning the blood and Dante runs back into the den, "Go find Jason and the others and tell them to get out of sight until I call them!"

"Yes sir!" Amelia yells as she places the cleaning supplies under the bar and runs out the back door. The loud knocking continues as Dante straightens his shirt and wipes the blood off of his face before opening the front door. The one Dove at the crime scene is standing behind another one that looks a lot like her.

"I'm sorry but we're closed. Come back tomorrow morning." Dante goes to close the door but the young man prevents him as he pulls out his badge.

"First Rank Investigator Fisher, this is my partner First Rank Investigator Fisher; relation. I'm sorry but we're looking for a young man that goes by the name Garrison, Jason Garrison. His file says that he works here?"

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen him in a few days. Why, is something wrong?"

"Hey... I know you. You're that Investigator that asked me about the crime scene. I thought you were based in Maryland. What are you doing, owning a bar in California?"

"This was my mother's father's place. I come by to check in every now and then since they're no longer with us." Dante says with out pause.

"May we come in sir?" Dante sighs and opens the door wider for them to come in, "Do you know where you last saw him?" Mr. Fisher asks as he takes out a notepad and pen.

"Three days ago, he just came in to get his paycheck and left." Dante sighs as he picks up the wine and sits down, "Will this take much longer? I've kinda had a long day."

"Just one more question Dylan." Ms. Fisher sighs as she stares at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you know where we could find him?" Mr. Fisher asks with a stern glare.

"My guess is... any other Zone than this one. He seemed very spooked when he came to get his paycheck. Haven't seen him since." Dante says before he takes a swig out of his wine bottle.

"Thank you sir... you've been of no help at all. Let's go Mel." Mr. Fisher sighs as he walks out of the bar.

"It was nice seeing you again Dylan." Ms. Fisher sighs as she walks out of the bar with her partner. Dante glares at her as she walks out of the bar.

"You're lucky I'm on a diet." Dante growls as he walks behind one of the bars and picks up a phone. He dials a number and after a few rings Tyson picks up, "Hey, it's Dante. We're all clear." He hangs it up and walks into the kitchen and opens the false lockers and walks into the elevator where Sissy is now sitting up on the floor with a cigarette in her mouth, "The hell you think you're doing?" Dante yells as he takes the cigarette out of her mouth and pinches the lit end, "Ghouls can't smoke! You trying to kill yourself?"

"Oh, so you do care?" She sighs with a raspy voice as she clutches her stomach with one hand and her throat with another, "Did you really have to stab me... twice?"

"I'll stab you again if you don't shut up." He presses the elevator button and it begins its decent, "You can stay here until you've fully healed. Then you leave and don't show your face here for one week."

"Deal." She sighs as the elevator comes to a stop and everyone is waiting for them except for Wren and Eva, "Oh look... the gangs all here." She grunts as she tries to get up.

"Help her to one of the empty rooms and treat her wounds." Dante says as he walks towards the couch, "How was your first day?" He asks Wren as he sits next to Eva and kisses her head.

"I gotta say... the uniform is growing on me. But I have to ask—is your sister okay? She hasn't said anything at all."

"She's a mute."

"I like the new girl. She's very sweet and she likes classical opera like me!" Eva signs with a wide smile.

"What she say?"

"She said she likes you. And I didn't peg you for an opera girl?"

"My mothers were in the opera." Eva and Dante raise their eyebrows at Wren and she shifts her weight in awkwardness, "My mother was raped by a male Ghoul. Was saved by my other mom the very next day and they fell in love. Had and raised me until a Dove cut their heads off right in front of me." Dante lets out a huge sigh and kisses Eva on the head again.

"You get a look at your room?" Eva nods with a toothy grin and Dante pats her butt, "Well go move in and start your homework. Julie will have both our heads if you don't finish it." Eva grabs her backpack and skips off to her room.

"She's very cute Dante. It must be hard to raise your baby sister all on your own?" Wren sighs as she turns on the T.V. and flips to the news station.

"I'm not raising her alone. Julie helps out a lot."

"I've been hearing that name a lot. Is she a family friend or something?"

"She saved me and Eva—raised me and helped raise her. She's like my mom." A single tear rolls down his cheek as he remembers his mother's blood mixing in with the sewage, "I owe her my life. And that's a burden I don't carry lightly." Wren hangs her head and feels ashamed of bring it up, "Tomorrow I'll have Gavin and Tyson help you move all the stuff you own into your own room. Next week you'll be paid and be able to decorate." The elevator dings and Julie walks in with her son holding her hand and two backpacks over her shoulder while Tyson, Gavin and the petite woman walk in with suitcases, "There they are!" Dante shoots up out of his seat and hugs Julie, "Gimme some skin little man!" Dante lowers his palm and Bryant slaps it then curls it into a fist and they both pound it, "You're rooms are right next to each other; top floor."

"Thanks sweetie."

"When do we hunt?" They all laugh and Dante ruffles Bryant's hair, "No more hunting for you man—not until you're ready. I'll fix up dinner." Julie and Bryant walk up to the top floor while the others follow them with their luggage. Dante walks into the freezer and muffled screams echo through the room. Dante picks up a large butchers' knife and walks down the chilled hallway; passing stalls with men and women chained up by their hands and neck. He stops in front of a young man who looks like a heavy weight champion. Dante pulls up a stool and sits the man down; keeping his hands chained up while take off his gag.

"P-please don't kill me. I promise... I-I won't tell anyone who or what you are." The man cries as tears stream down his cheeks.

"You a man of God?"

"Y-yes."

"Then lets pray." Dante puts down the knife and knees down while holding the man's hands, "Heavenly father, please take-

"Jackson." The man sobs.

"Please take Jackson into your arms. Embrace him with your love and guide him past the gates of Heaven. And please look down on his family and ease their burden and sorrow of the loss of his good company." Dante lets out a hefty sigh and stands back up with the knife in his hand and places it on Jackson's neck while holding his head with his free hand.

"T-thank you." Dante's eyes widen and he slowly lowers the knife in shock. The man looks at Dante and bolts out of his seat while shoving him aside, "HELP ME!" The man then screams in pain as he's lifted off his feet with a large, black and red tendril pierced through his gut. Jackson gags on his own blood for a few more seconds before going limp and Dante slams him onto the ground.

"You're welcome." Dante picks up the knife again and walks towards the man, "I'm sorry." He starts to carve the mans flesh while the others scream and cry in fear.

An hour passes and Dante is just about finished chopping the meat while Amelia is stirring up a thick red soup with bits of organs floating to the surface. Eva and Bryant are playing a video game on the large T.V. while Tyson, Gavin, the petite woman and Wren watch while drinking beer bottles filled with fermented blood.

"She's kicking your ass man. Might wanna go digging through her purse—find your balls." Tyson jokes while playfully punching Bryant on the shoulder.

"I got this shit on lock bro—no worries." Bryant laughs as he repeatedly clicks one of the controllers' triggers.

"The hell just came outta yo mouth, boy?!" Julie yells as she slams the pot on the dinner table.

"Sorry ma." Bryant cowers as Eva clicks a button once and a large explosion echoes through the room, "GOD DAMN IT!" Bryant laughs as he passes the controller to Tyson.

"That's right!" The petite woman cheers as she fist-bumps Eva and is handed the controller, "Might wanna start looking for _your_ balls next, Tyson." Julie slaps the back of Bryant's head and he clutches it in pain.

"What did I tell you about using the Lord's name in vain, boy!" Everyone lowers their heads so as to not feel the wrath of Julie and she pats the couch a few times, "Soups on."

"Alright! I'm starving!" Gavin cheers as he jumps over the sofa with everyone else and rushes for the table. They all sit down with Julie, Dante and four others and they all pass the soup bowl while Dante puts three slices each on all their plates.

"Before we say grace we got some introductions to do." Dante puts two slices of flesh and a very long, bloody bone on his plate and clears his throat, "We all know Julie and her son, Bryant. And I know you'll all help me in making sure we make this a loving home and family for them." Dante picks up his beer bottle and tips it to Julie and Bryant, "Welcome home."

"Welcome home!" Everyone cheers as they hold up their glasses and beer bottles.

"She'll be our book keeper for the bar. And speaking of the bar we have a new bartender and family member off the streets." Dante looks over at Wren who's sitting between the amazon woman and Tyson, "So... introductions. You already met Tyson, Clair-who sadly can't join us-and Amelia. We've introduced Bryant and his mother, Julie. The freakishly tall and muscular-yet oddly still curvy-woman is Zachariah Rose."

"Second generation; Ukaku and Rinkaku." She holds out her hand. Her long, bright brown hair in a lose pony tail and her bright brown eyes glued to Wren. Wren takes her hand and shakes it, "Just call me Zach."

"Gavin Thatcher is the scarecrow." Gavin raises a glass with a smirk. His long black hair in a pony tail and his gray eyes a little red from drowsiness.

"I like eating in moderation." He snickers as he tips his glass at Wren, "First Generation; Koukaku."

"The woman who looks almost as old as Eva but acts more mature than me is Nikko Taylor." Her dull brown eyes stare at Wren while her long, black hair is in a messy bun.

"Second generation... Koukaku and Bikaku." Wren wiggles in her seat out of fear and anxiety. She's glad to be surrounded by friends of her own kind but is also terrified that there are this many strong Ghouls. She's never met so many Chimeras before.

"_I thought a Chimera Ghoul was supposed to be a rarity!? How did Dante find this many?!_"

"The even taller and muscular man is Alistair Lenora."

"Second generation; Rinkaku and Bikaku" The man laughs as he tips his glass to Wren, "Welcome." His short brown hair is slicked back and his bright brown eyes sparkle at her.

"And finally the man who looks like he headbutt and lawnmower then got mauled by an entire pack of rottweilers is Vladimir Korsacoff." A moderatley tall man with scars all over his face and some that start on his neck and cheeks going down under his shirt that Wren can only guess is concealing a shit ton more stands up and raises his beer bottle, his shaved head is also scared and his left eye is pale white while the other is dark blue. She can only guess that the large scar going across his left eye made him blind. Hopefully there's a funny or cool story behind it.

"Third generation Ghoul... Koukaku. Welcome home!"

"Welcome home!" Everyone cheers as they raise their beverages again.

"I'm second generation Ghoul; Rinkaku. My son is of course third generation but he wields a Bikaku." Julie smiles as she places a hand on Bryant's head.

"I'm Wren Moore—first generation I suppose? I have a Ukaku." Tyson takes Wren's hand and at first she flinches but then sees everyone is bowing their heads and holding hands. She takes Zach's hand and bows her head.

"Thank you father for watching over this family and I pray for you to keep watching over us. I pray for you to bless this food and the people whom have unwillingly sacrificed their lives so that we may live. Take these humans into your loving arms and watch over their families."

"_Why is he praying for the humans? Is he actually sorry?!_" Wren yells in her head. She just can't wrap her head around these Ghouls. They're so different. Only a small few of them hunt and yet she knows for a fact that every single Ghoul sitting with her can kill her in a heartbeat.

"In your loving name and everlasting grace. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone sighs as they release their grips and go to eating.

"So tell us, Wren, how did you get the gig?" Gavin asks as a trickle of blood rolls down his chin.

"Yeah I've been wondering that too! You just started today and I didn't see you in the recovery room?"

"If Nikko doesn't know who you are than we need to know!" Zach laughs as she nudges Wren with her shoulder, "How bad did he beat ya?"

"Couldn't have been that bad if she just started today?" Julie asks as she sticks a piece of flesh in her mouth.

"Oh—well... um...

"What's the matter? Dove got your tongue?" Gavin laughs with a few others.

"I didn't beat her. She cornered me in the alley. But unlike all you dumb asses she surrendered before the hammer came down." Dante chuckles with the large bone already half-way eaten.

"No shit?" Zach laughs as she cleans off the blood on her chin with a napkin, "You lucky bitch." Wren shifts in her seat again as Dante glares at her.

"Don't worry sweetheart. We don't think of you as a weak cub—it's just that most of us were born and raised on the streets. A Ghoul eat Ghoul world." Nikko sighs, "You're safe now, and that's what matters."

"Thank you." Wren chokes out as she takes a sip out of her beer bottle.

"Hey... how come Eva and I aren't allowed to drink fermented blood like you guys?" Bryant asks as he pushes his empty plate aside.

"Fermented blood is like alcohol to Ghouls. You two are too young to get rocked off the wagon." Gavin chuckles as he pats Bryant's head.

"Come one. Give us a sip!" Bryant reaches for Gavin's bottle and Gavin extends his arm as far as he can.

"As long as it's okay with your old lady, little man!" Eva starts to reach for Dante's bottle and Dante hands it to her.

"Only one sip, munchkin." Eva takes a big gulp out of it and than makes a sour face. The others pound on the table and cheer.

"That'a girl!" Zach whistles as Eva takes another sip before Dante takes the bottle back.

"Whoa! I already feel a buzz!" Eva signs as she leans back in her seat. The others laugh as Bryant is handed a small glass lightly filled with fermented blood from Julies bottle and he chugs it down.

"There are ya balls!" Tyson teases as he stands up and raises his glass, "To family!" Everyone else stands up, Wren being hesitant and they all lean forward and bang their glasses together.

"To family!" Everyone cheers.

"May we build a great home for the best Family I ever had!" Dante cheers as they all finish their drinks and rush back to the sofa.

"Rematch!" Bryant says as he picks up the controller and hands the other one to Eva, "I need to redeem myself before the blood gets to my head!" Eva takes the other controller with a smirk.

"I'm gonna bury your ass!" She signs as Dante kisses her on the head and walks towards the recovery room.

"Your turn to do the dishes Amelia." Dante laughs before he steps into the recovery room.

"Damn it." She sighs as she jumps back over the couch and clears the dinner table.

"Hey mom, do you think you or someone else can take Eva and I to a book signing on Thursday?" Bryant asks as he starts to slam on the trigger, "Damn it!"

"Who's the book signing for?"

"Sen Takatsuki! She's moving her works from Japan to America with her new book to be released next month!"

"That green-haired author who acts like a child?"

"You know about her, Nikko?" Bryant asks as he glares at the screen while Eva cheers in silent victory, "I'm never gonna beat her."

"I've read some of her books. Weird that any human is left in Tokyo though. I thought Japan became a black hole?"

"Only the inner part. The rest of the Japanese-with _a lot_ of help from the Chinese-built a huge wall with automatic guns on the top to contain the Ghoul population." Wren sighs as she moves a few dreads out of her face, "We're probably gonna get a lot of Japanese refugees in the next few weeks."

"So can you take us ma?"

"Only if you both get A's on your tests tomorrow. So hit the sack you two." Eva and Dante run up to their rooms as they hand their controllers to Zach and Tyson.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

Melanie and Michael are siting at their own desks that are paralleled to Aden's in his office going over all the reports of the dead Ghouls in the morgue. They can hear a lot more chatter and phone calls than usual from the bullpen and Aden storms in with a worried look.

"What's going on? Sounds like a Fire-sale out there!" Michael asks as he slams a file down on his desk.

"The Japanese division is sending over their deadliest Ghoul to us."

"You don't mean-

"The One-Eyed Owl of Aogiri. The real one. It arrives tomorrow night by boat. We got the location. Chief says all hands on deck. We're even getting support from the Eastern and Western Quarters." Aden walks away leaving the door open for the siblings.

"They're seriously transferring it here?! You can't be serious?!" Melanie protests as she moves her hair behind her ear in frustration.

"They're also transferring a shit ton of refugees along with it. So we unload them first and get them to the stadium before we put it on the truck." The Chief says as she hands Aden a file, "Every Investigator and over seven hundred soldiers. There's no room for mistakes."

"Why are they transferring The Owl to America?"

"Because, Michael, they think as long as The Owl remains in Japan Aogiri Tree will remain active and kill off the few thousand remaining humans at it's borders. Those walls don't really work when you have hungry Ghouls determined to get a mouth full of human flesh." The Chief teases as she walks back into her office, leaving Aden and the siblings in the hallway.

"Plus their forces are dead. They need fresh Investigators to cut, beat, chop and burn answers out of it. And the Ghoul inside of it."

"What do you mean?"

"They managed to capture The Owl with the help of the Chinese... but it won't revel it's true form. It's still in it's Kakuja form."

"Well shit—why don't they ask us to cure cancer while they're at it!" Michael scoffs as he walks away from the team, "I'm gonna go back to my reports."

"There's something else."

"What is it, sir?"

"We found Mr. Garrison... eating another human."

"What?!"

"Turns out he's a Quinx from Japan."

"You're shitting me?! I thought there were only four—and that those four were killed?!"

"Turns out they made more when Aogiri started to grow more than the Human population."

"Holy shit!" Melanie shifts her weight from one leg to the other and places her hands on her hips, "Do we have any leads on where he went?"

"I don't know but we need to put a guard detail on the bar he worked at."

"Why would we do that?"

"Think about it. Your report says that the owner of the bar-this Investigator you met at the crime scene today-said that he left in a hurry. Next thing this Quinx knew... an Investigator and four cops barge in on his feeding frenzy out of no where. We found him with dumb luck but know he probably thinks the owner of that bar ratted him out. We need to protect them!"

"Alright, alright. I'll put Paris and her Rank-Three on guard duty."

"Paris is still an Investigator?"

"Yeah... I pulled in some favors." Aden rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, "She's a good Investigator who got whip lashed by Bureaucratic bullshit!" Aden holds up his hands in defeat and Melanie sighs, "If it bothers you so much I'll also put Mercado and her Rank-Three with Paris."

"Send them tomorrow morning at ten. In the mean time finish your reports." Melanie nods and walks away as Aden walks into the Chief's office.

"How was their first day?"

"They did good. Found more answers to the case. I have a feeling we'll be putting this to bed very soon." Aden sits down and stares at the Chief, "Are we prepared for this transfer? We've filled the Cochlea's in over ten Zones in the past four months because of Japan. But this—I have a feeling we're gonna have to kill it before we get a single answer out of it."

"I know." The Chief places her file down and releases a hefty sigh, "As soon as The Owl steps foot on American soil it becomes our problem. To hell with the Japanese."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is." The Chief stands over her desk and glares Aden in the eye, "As soon as that bitch touches American soil you and your squad cut it to pieces, burn them then burn the ashes. I'd rather nuke America then have that freak live in it." Aden glares back at the Chief and lets out an equally hefty sigh.

"Are the Chairmen and Council on board with this?"

"They're the ones that ordered it. The Japanese _were_ the best. But now we are." Aden nods and stands up, "I want you and your team there to do it."

"Yes ma'am." Aden walks out of the Chief's office and back to his office where Melanie is finishing her last report while Michael snores with his feet up on his desk. Aden kicks his chair to wake him up and Melanie chuckles behind her hand.

"The hell man?! Next time just shake me!"

"The Chief gave us an order. Direct from the Council."

"What is it?"

"As soon as The Owl lands in America we kill it." Michael straightens in his seat with a wide grin, "And no, I get the final blow." Michael crosses his arms in a pout and Melanie continues to laugh, "We gotta be ready for this though. We don't know how good those chains and container are."

"They were made in Japan." Melanie sighs.

"Yeah and that use to actually mean something before they bent over and took a big Ghoul Dick up the ass." Melanie throws a paper ball at Michael with a smirk and he laughs, "I'm just saying. Early years it meant shit, twenty-first century meant the best shit—now it's the dead shit." Aden and Melanie glare at him and he shrugs, "Too soon?"

"They're not a black hole yet." Michael sighs as he goes back to his report, "So how are we with our current case?" Aden asks as he leans against his desk with his arms crossed.

"We managed to figure out the Kagune pattern as well as the fact that we're looking at a much larger pack than we thought." Aden raises an eyebrow and Melanie smiles.

"Well don't pause for dramatic effect—out with it."

"The Kakuja who are killing the other Ghouls are the front for their pack. They do all the hunting for the non-Kakuja." Michael sighs as he closes his last file, "We just need to find one Kakuja and make him or her give up the rest."

"And where would we find him or her?"

"District Four. Place eye's and ears as well as our own Quinx force. Set one squad of lower ranked Investigators to the kill zones we know about while the Quinx force and higher level Investigators search everywhere else." Melanie smiles as Aden nods at them.

"I'll dispatch the paperwork after we deal with The Owl. For now we keep working." Aden grabs his coat and starts to walk out.

"Where are we going?" Melanie asks as she grabs her briefcase.

"Down to the docks. I wanna scope the place out—plan our positions. We always gotta prepare for the worse possible outcome." Michael nods in agreement and the siblings join Aden in the elevator, "I want The Owl to be a distant memory."

Dante walks in and sees Clair is completely bandaged up from her head down to her abdomen. Her left leg is in a cast and raised. Her one free eye blackened and there are two blood bags over her head. Dante sits at the end of her bed and holds her hand gently. A single tear rolls down his cheek as he kisses her hand.

"I'm so sorry Dante." Clair chokes out, startling him, "I didn't mean too... I just—it's so hard."

"Take it easy. It'll be another day or two before your lungs heal." She chuckles softy as Dante keeps holding her hand, "And I'm the one who should be sorry. I went to hard on you for your first strike." He kisses her hand again and she lets out a shaky sigh, "It was hard on me too."

"How's Eva?"

"Asleep in her new room."

"I missed reading to that little munchkin. Give her a kiss goodnight for me, will ya?"

"I will." Dante stands up and kisses her on the head, "You get some sleep alright."

"Yes sir." Dante goes to leave but Clair grabs his hand to stop him, "At least they're dead."

"That's the good part. Two rats down—one to go."

"We'll find Jason." Clair lets go of his hand and Dante turns off the lights.

"Yes we will." He exits the recovery room and goes over to the sofa and pats Tyson on the head, "Getting your ass handed to you again?"

"How is it that the chicks you hire are better at this than me? I used to be the king!"

"Yeah,well, I'm the new King!" Zach laughs as an explosion echos through the room and the girls cheer.

"You're such a disgrace to the danglers." Gavin sighs as he takes a sip from his beer bottle, "Move over its my turn."

"Keep it down okay? We got kids here now."

"Yes sir!" Nikko laughs as she takes the controller from Zach and sits next to Gavin, "Prepare to get wrecked!"

Dante walks up the stairs and enters Eva's room and finds her leaning forward on her new desk, fast asleep. Dante walks up to her and kisses her head as he hooks her legs from under the knee and cradles her head as he carries her from the desk to her bed. He lies her down gently and pulls the covers over her. He kisses her on the head twice and smiles.

"First one was from Clair. The other was from me. Sweet dreams sweetie." Dante walks out of the room and Tyson waves him down. Dante rushes down the stairs and leans against the bar, "What's up?" Tyson leans in close and hands him the land line.

"Heather called. She found Jason." He whispers close into Dante's ear. Dante takes the phone with wide eyes and he just shrugs.

"Where are you?"

"What the hell happened to my boys?!"

"What the hell do you think?!" A long pause makes Dante uneasy and then a long sigh emits from the phone.

"I got the kid. We're at a shitty motel a few miles out from the bar. How's Eva?"

"She's good. And hey... I'm sorry about James and Julian. But they ratted on Julie's husband and that lying son of a bitch ratted on you and the brothers. It was only a matter of time before they caught them and told the flying white rats about us."

"So what do I do about him?"

"Keep him alive and quiet. I'll be right there." Dante hangs up the phone and whistles for Tyson's attention, "I'll be right back. Gotta tie up a lose end."

"I'll hold down the fort." Dante calls for the elevator and the girls cheer again while Gavin laments in his losing.

"You all are a shame!"

"Let's see you take on these harpies!" Gavin chuckles as he takes his last sip from his beer bottle.

"Another time. Everyone go to bed. Lights out." The elevator doors open and Dante turns the lights off before stepping into the elevator.

An hour passes and the local law enforcement are the only people out on the streets. It takes longer than Dante thought to reach the motel; trying to stay out of sight. When he does finally reach the motel the smell of drugs, failed marriages and cheap hookers cause Dante to recoil. He steps into a room on the ground floor and sees a mid-aged woman sitting at the foot of a bed with a squirming and crying young man underneath her feet. He looks up at Dante and his muffled screams lightly echo through the dirty room.

"Took your sweet time getting your ass over here!"

"Not my fault the police actually do their jobs here." Dante slams his foot onto the young man's head and blood starts to pool around it, "Well, well, well. If it isn't my good, old friend Jason. We missed you. Along with two Investigators!" Dante knees down and grabs a fist full of his hair and lifts his head up, "What did you tell them?!" Jason shakes his head as tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Dante rips the gag off and Jason takes a deep breath.

"I didn't tell them anything! I swear!" Dante throws him against the wall, startling Heather.

"Two Investigators came to the bar tonight asking questions about you! So talk!"

"I swear Dante... I would never rat!" A large tendril pierces through Jason's abdomen, pinning him to the wall. Jason lets out a scream and Dante covers his mouth, "I SWEAR! I WOULD NEVER ENDANGER THE BAR!"

"LIAR!" Two more Tendrils pierce through his abdomen and he lets out another scream. Jason begins to cry hysterically as Dante stares into his eyes coldly, "I will _bite_ the truth out of you." Date bites down onto Jason's shoulder and rips off his entire left arm. Jason kicks and screams in agonizing pain as Dante spits the arm out of his mouth bites off the other arm.

"Jesus Christ, Mary and Joseph." Heather gags on the bed as she covers her mouth.

"I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE ANYTHING!" Jason cries as Dante wipes blood off of his mouth, "PLEASE LET ME GO!" Dante drives his hand into Jason's abdomen and pulls out a metallic sack resembling a Kakuhou.

"What the fuck?" Dante asks himself as he examines the sac, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dante grabs the bones sticking out of Jason's shoulders and lifts him up, keeping his Rinkaku in Jason, "YOU'RE A QUINX?!"

"What?!"

"I ran away! Japan is lost! The Owl has complete control there now! No humans are left! I barley escaped with my life!"

"How's that possible? The CCG still believe the wall remains?" Heather asks as she stands beside Dante.

"The Owl and her forces ripped through those walls like they were tissue paper!" Dante drops Jason and turns his back to him, "I found you and thought I'd be safe with you. But she's coming here!"

"What?" Heather gasps as she sits back down on the bed in shock, "The Owl is coming... here?"

"I tried to get as far away from California as I could! America isn't safe!" Dante turns back around and slices Jason's head off with one of his Koukaku.

"Shut up."

"Dante this is bad. If The Owl is coming here we're in great danger."

"That's why you're going to join it's forces and act as my double-agent."

"What?" Heather chuckles as she walks up to Dante, "You can't be serious?"

"I need someone on the inside. They'll never find the bar with all the alcohol and smoke clouding our scent. But I need you to do this for me. I did get you out of that detention center after all."

"And I appreciate that but you can't possibly think I'll survive two days in Aogiri?"

"I don't care." A tendril strikes past her and hits the bed behind her; splitting it in half, "I saved your ass from prison and certain death." Heather starts to back up in fear as Dante advances on her and grabs her throat. She gasps as he lifts her off her feet and grips tightly, "You owe me your life. I spared you because I saw potential. That potential will be used until I don't need it anymore." He squeezes her throat tightly and blood starts to seep out between her clenched teeth. Dante's eyes shift from human to Ghoul and he brings her close to his face, "You're nothing more but a tool I intended to use until it breaks." She glares into her eyes and he glares right back, "Do you understand?" She nods slightly and he drops her.

"D-damn." She wheezes as her throat re-inflates and cracking of a few bones can be heard as her head cocks from side to side, "So—while I'm super spy... what will you be doing?"

"Protecting my family."

"What do you want me to do with the Quinx?"

"My treat to you. Have nice night." Dante exits the motel and begins his walk home as Heather licks her lips as her mouth begins to salivate.

"Don't mind if I do."

Aden, Michael and Melanie arrive at the docks by the time the sun comes up and it's already filled with a few hundred CCG Soldiers and another squad of Investigators.

"Franky, you crazy bastard!" Aden laughs as he shakes a dark-skinned man's hand about the same size as him only a little less muscular and is wearing glasses. His head is completely bald and his goatee reaches past his chest with a few beads in it, "How have you been."

"I've had better days Hulk. Better days."

"So I take it you're the one in charge of the Eastern Detail?"

"Yup. Still can't believe they're sending us The Owl."

"Yeah—but pretty soon we won't have to worry about that." Franky peers around Aden's shoulder and his eyes widen as he stares down the siblings.

"Are those Johnson's kids?" Aden nods with a sigh and Franky walks up to them, "Franky 'The Bastard' Frost. I knew your dad." Melanie and Michael shake his head and he stands up straight with a sigh, "Let me get a look at you two."

"You said you knew our father?"

"And your mother, God rest her soul. She's the one who introduced me to my wife. Hey honey! Come meet John's kids!" A petite, dark-skinned woman with a shaved mohawk and tribal tattoos on the sides of her scalp walks up and takes the siblings hands.

"Lovely to meet you both. I'm Nikki 'Scalpel' Frost. I worked with your father on a few missions back in the day. He was one tough son of a bitch. Saved my life more times than I can count."

"He never mentioned either of you before." Michael sighs as he tries to keep from starring at Nikki's head, "_What kind of girl walks around with that kind of hair cut?!_"

"Yeah,well, I guess there are somethings he didn't want you two to know." Franky laughs as he kisses Nikki on the cheek, "I take you two are with Aden?"

"Yup... they're both mine for now." Aden laughs as he wraps his arm around Franky, "This bastard right here is the most crazy son of a bitch you'll ever meet! One time, while on a recon mission a pack of Ghouls found us and he was taking a shower in the crappy motel room we rented."

"Oh god Aden... not that one!" Franky groans as he hides behind his hand in shame.

"I was screaming bloody murder and I shit you not!" Aden shakes Franky playfully, "This crazy bastard came running out naked-dick out and all- swinging his quinque like a crazy junkie high off of crank!" Michael and Melanie burst out laughing along with Aden and Nikki and Franky just stands there ashamed.

"Oh, sweetie, don't be ashamed."

"Yeah man. I'm pretty sure those Ghouls were more scared of your sword than your hammer!" Aden laughs, his face beginning to turn red." They all stand there having a fit for a few more minuets before recomposing themselves and walking around the docks.

"So are we ready for The Owl's arrival?" Melanie asks as she tries to avoid the dirty dock workers.

"Yeah. The truck to transport it is on it's way from the Northern Quarter. Our forces from the Eastern Headquarters should be here in a few hours." Frank beacons his wife and the siblings to continue while he and Aden hang back, "There's something else you should know."

"What is it?" Frank walks closer to Aden and stares him in the eye.

"They're sending in Juzo." Aden's eyes widen and Franky nods in understanding.

"That jumped up freak will compromise the entire operation!"

"He's the only one remaining who actually faced The Owl. Everyone else died to the Aogiri March. The Council deemed him a necessity to this mission."

"He'll go absolutely ballistic as soon it drops down!"

"That's the point." Aden cocks his head and Franky sighs, "They want to see if his mentality is still compromised."

"They want to know if he'll still be sane knowing The Owl is in America and near him again." Franky nods and they continue walking, "I mean... you can't really blame the kid. He was just a boy when he watched his partner get killed by The Owl. He was never stable to begin with but after that—I'm surprised the CCG kept him."

"He's a killing machine. That's all that really matters. He's responsible for freeing six states of the Ghoul threat! Pretty soon he'll add Zone Thirty-one to that list."

"Hopefully."

"Hey you two! You gonna play grab ass all day or are we gonna continue?" Nikki laughs. Franky and Aden catch up to them while Michael talks over the phone.

"What's going on?" Franky asks as he wraps his arm around Nikki's shoulders.

"They found Mr. Garrison." Melanie sighs.

"What's left of him, at least." Michael says as he hangs up the phone, "All that's left is blood."

"Jesus Christ!" Aden sighs as he kicks a container, "He was our one lead!"

"There's something else. His blood was found in a motel a few hours away from the bar."

"Is our guard detail on them?!"

"Michael just called them in." Melanie sighs, "Want us to get over there?"

"Only you, Michael and I will stay until everyone else arrives."

"I'll give you a call when we need you." Michael says with a sigh, "Stay safe."

"You too." The siblings fist bump before Melanie runs back to the cars.

"Take the Mustang!" Michael yells as he passes her the keys. Melanie turns around and catches them, "Treat her well!"

"It's just a car!" Melanie laughs as she disappears in the distance. Michael growls under his breath as he joins the others in the inspection.

"So how do our viewpoints look?" Aden asks as he looks out at the sea.

"We'll have snipers on both cranes, the towers on the other side of the docks and across the street. Most of our forces will greet the boat while the rest wait at the streets to direct traffic and guard the refugee's transports." Aden nods in understanding and Franky chuckles as he places a hand on Aden's shoulder, "Relax old friend... everything is taken care of."

"We got a few more hours until everyone else arrives. You guys wanna grab a bite to eat?" Nikki asks as she stops in front of them; blocking their path.

"I could go for some grub." Michael shrugs as he joins Nikki's side.

"It's on me?"

"You mean it's on me?" Franky laughs as they all walk out of the docks and across the street to a busy strip of shops and restaurants.

Dante walks back into his bar and sees everyone prepping the bars and tables. He walks into the kitchen and food prep has already begun while Julie groans and growls to herself in the office. Dante walks in and there's a sea of papers, files and books all over the floor.

"What the hell Julie?"

"How are you not in debt yet? You're so disorganized!"

"Well I bet I was my organized before hurricane Julie rolled into town! Jesus my office is a mess!" Dante runs his fingers through is hair in anxiety.

"Give me another hour and it'll be all organized and clean." She scratches her head in frustration and starts filing the empty file cabinets, "I mean... God bless me Dante! I raised you better than this!"

"Sorry ma'am." Dante sighs as he hangs his head in shame, "How come our regulars aren't here yet? They're usually here by the time we open?"

"You saw those two black sedans right?"

"Yeah... what about them?"

"They're Doves. They've been driving away our customers for some reason. The regulars started to come in but they stepped out and drove them off."

"Holy shit!" Dante walks back out and sees the familiar redhead from last night being tended to by Nikko. Dante straightens himself and walks over to the redhead with a furrowed brow, "Have a good reason why your fellow Investigators are driving off my customers?"

"A security precaution. We found a lot of Mr. Garrison's blood in a crappy motel a few miles away from here. We fear a Ghoul who escaped from detention killed him and is now coming after you. My colleagues and I will be here for a few more hours until we deem it safe. In the mean time you'll have to make due with my business." She chuckles with a warm smile.

"Investigators don't drink free here, ya know?"

"I don't expect to be served freely." She picks up a menu and points to a picture, "What's this?"

"A family dish my mom used to make. It's called Midnight Garden Casserole."

"What's in it?"

"Rice, green beans, corn, fried onions on the top mixed in with homemade cream of wheat and chicken."

"Wow! That's not a bar dish now, is it?"

"Yeah... my dad wanted to run a bar while my mother wanted to run a home restaurant so they merged the two. Those kind of food items are only available in the morning and early afternoon."

"That does sound delicious though. I think I'll have that—extra onions please."

"Coming right up!" Dante walks back into the kitchen with a low growl, "Midnight Garden! Extra onions!"

"Coming right up, sir!" Gavin salutes as he turns on the stone. Bryant and Eva walk out of the locker room and Eva hugs Dante, "Have a good day at school okay?" She nods and skips out of the kitchen while Bryant fetches his mother.

"I'll see you soon okay? Don't touch anything in your office until I'm back and finished organizing it."

"Yes ma'am!" She walks out with Bryant and Dante is right behind them.

"Can you turn the television to the pre-game highlights please?" Melanie asks as she sips on her soda.

"You're a football fan?"

"San Diego Charges! Born and raised! You?"

"I'm more of a Patriots fan myself. Still pissed you guys got Woodhead."

"Cry me a river! You guys still have Gronkowski!" Dante laughs as he sits down next to her, "Hey Nikko, get me a beer?"

"Sure thing,sir!"

"How long you been a Pats fan?"

"Since before birth. My parents were die hard New England fans so I guess it's hereditary." Dante laughs as Nikko slides a beer bottle into his hand, "Same for you?"

"Yup." They look each other in the eye and Dante feels an uncomfortable shock in the back of his skull, "So You guys play the games?"

"Yup, along with happy hour every Sunday."

"I might mark this as a Dove bar. A lot of the dicks and pricks would love to have a place to hang out." Dante and Nikko share a nervous glance and then back at Melanie.

"Who's the dicks and who's the pricks?"

"Well... female Investigators have more balls than the men so I guess the men are the pricks." Dante laughs under his breath and she looks at him, "How old are you again, Dylan?"

"I'm Nineteen." Melanie chokes on her sip and glares at Dante, "What?"

"Nineteen? Aren't you a little young to be drinking in your own bar?"

"Isn't worrying about under aged drinking a little below your pay grade?"

"Fair enough." She sighs as she takes another sip along with Dante, "I thought you were Twenty-one _at least_."

"Yeah... it's a bitch to have someone younger than you sign your paychecks." Nikko teases as she cleans a glass. A steaming bowl of midnight garden casserole is placed in front of Melanie by Amelia and she then leans in close to Dante's ear.

"What the hell is this Dove doing back in our bar?" She whispers in a hushed but worried tone.

"Later." He sighs under his breath. She nods and then straightens her back.

"If you need anything else just call my name, Amelia."

"Thank you Amelia. This looks delicious!" She picks up her fork and picks up a decent clump and bites down on it, "Oh my God this is orgasmic. My compliments to the chef!" She takes another fork full and then looks back at the T.V.

"Glad you like it." Dante chuckles as he takes another sip from his beer bottle.

"I definitely gotta tell the boys about this down at Headquarters!" Dante and Nikko share another nervous glance and then the bell at the door rings again.

"Hi, and welcome to The Shining Bar! My name is Wren, how can I help you today?" Wren chuckles s she comes out of the kitchen in her uniform. Two men and two woman slightly undo their ties and gasp as the AC hits them.

"Jesus Christ, almighty! It's hotter than the bloody sun out there!"

"They hell you guys think your doing?" Melanie yells as she drops her fork into the already empty bowl, go back to your posts!"

"Sorry ma'am but we can protect them better inside than out." One of the woman sighs as she sits at the bar next to Melanie, "Got anything hard?"

"We have high shelf bourbon along with excellent mixed drinks along with our special Ghoul Marry."

"Ghoul Marry?" One of the men asks as he peers into the menu.

"It's like a Bloody Mary only thicker and a higher alcohol content."

"I'll have one of those, chilled to near frozen please."

"Same." The other man sighs as he looks at his own menu.

"We'll both have a strawberry daiquiri." The other woman sighs as Wren starts to mix the Ghoul Marys while Nikko makes the daiquiris.

"This place seems pretty cool. Both literally and metaphorically." One of the men laugh as he leans back in his stool, "Great assortment of food by the way."

"What did you get Mel?"

"I got the Midnight Garden Casserole."

"What's in the Chicken Pasta Dream?" One of the women asks.

"It's a pasta. Chicken with Angel Hair Noodles, Alfredo sauce and cracker crumbs on top."

"What kind of bar food is that?"

"Most of the breakfast and lunch food items were recipes my mother made. Decided to work them in before the night rush where everyone is looking for something small, fired and greasy to go with their drinks. This bar was half her's too." Dante sighs as he finishes his beer bottle. Dante waves down Amelia and she skips over with her notepad.

"Are we ready to order?" Amelia asks with a fake smile.

It's almost time for The Owl to arrive and the Chief is on edge. Her office is a mess and her hair is in a messy bun. All four of her phones are ringing off the hook and she's starting to develop a migraine when her intern steps into her office with a worried look.

"Not now Emilia I'm drowning in paperwork and the Council won't crawl out of my ass!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. But an urgent message came through via the Emergency channel. Your ears only."

"Which Emergency Channel?" The Chief asks as she turns on her computer.

"Channel Five ma'am." Emilia walks out and the Chief puts her volume on high and brings up the message.

"_Containment breach! I repeat! Containment-_

_*FAINT EXPLOSION*_

_*STATIC*_

_Owl lose! Refugees-_

_*STATIC*_

_Ghouls in disguise! Do not let us dock! I repeat DO NOT-_

_*FAINT EXPLOSION FOLLOWED BY SCREAMING*_

_*STATIC*_

_Last-_

_*STATIC*_

_Stuck in cabin! Send jets! Blow us-_

_*SCREAMING AND BANGING*_

_*STATIC*_

"_DESTROY-THE-SHIP! Do not let us-!_

_*STATIC*_

_END OF MESSAGE_

The Chief's eyes widen and she shoots out of her seat grabbing her briefcase. She kicks down her door and runs to the bullpen.

"GET EVERYONE TO THE DOCKS! NOW!" She runs to the stairwell; every man and woman following her down the stairwell and into the garage. She jumps into her SUV, her intern joins her in the passenger seat and the Chief slams on the gas, breaking the gate on the way out, "This is Chief Garner of the Southern Headquarters of CCG! Send all law-enforcement and the Coast Guard to the docks! Hell—send the whole god damned military! The Owl is lose and is heading to the docks via ship! Alert everyone at the docks!" A large explosion erupts from the distance and a small, orange hue glows over the horizon.

"Jesus Christ." Emilia shudders as she grips to her briefcase like her life depended on it.

"SEND EVERYONE NOW!" She slams the radio down and turns on the siren, over a dozen more SUV's like her's following behind her.

"Damn it where is she?" Michael sighs as he hangs up the call and dials Melanie's number again, "It's not like her to not answer."

"That is disturbing. Think the Ghoul actually tried to go after the bar?" Nikki asks as she leans against a red container.

"If it did I doubt it could defeat my sister and four other Investigators." A large blow horn disrupts their conversation and dim lights from a large shipping freighter can be seen.

"HERE WE GO! POSITIONS!" Aden commands as he grips both his briefcases until his knuckles turn white, "Evacuate the refugees before lowering The Owl onto the truck!" Hundreds of soldiers run into position and aim their guns at the incoming boat. It lets out another horn before slowly coming to a stop and releasing all it's anchors.

"Bring in the staircases!" Franky commands as a few soldiers push three large and tall staircases to the left side of the boat. Franky is handed a megaphone as the crane on the boat roars to life and lifts up a black, steel container, "Please do not lower the container until all Refugees are away from the danger zone!" He yells into the megaphone. The crane continues to move and Aden snatches the megaphone out of his friend's hands.

"Will all Japanese Refugees please exit the vessel in a calmly fashion and walk to the buses for safe transportation!" Men and women wearing red cloaks begin to walk down the stairs and Nikki walks up to the massing group with a few other Investigators. Aden looks out of the corner of his eye and sees a small, skinny man with red X's stitched all over his face, neck, forearms and right leg. He's leaning on a crooked scythe and his eye begins to twitch. Aden walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay Juzo?" The young man looks at him and nods.

"Hello and welcome to America! If you'll please follow me and my colleagues; we'll escort you to the buses." Nikki says with a toothy grin.

"I think we'll be fine—thank you."

"I'm sure you will but it's just a-

"Shut up." Blood then splashes out of Nikki's chest as a long, scythe like Koukaku creates a large gash in her chest. Nikki lets out a cough and blood bursts out of her mouth as she falls backwards. Aden's, Micheal's and Franky's eyes widen as all the men and woman flip their red hoods on and put on skull masks. Their eyes shifting from human to Ghoul. For Franky everything goes in slow motion. He runs toward Nikki who slowly crumbles on the ground and gags on her own blood. Shots begin to fire and fly past him as he runs toward his dying wife.

"NIKKI!"

"WEAPONS FREE, WEAPONS FREE!" Aden panics as all soldiers aim their assault rifles at the huge group of Ghouls and begin to fire. Ukaku shards start to fly towards them and Aden tackles Michael to the ground, "GET DOWN!" Franky slides to a stop and grabs his wife's head and rests it on his lap as Ghouls begin to run past him; slaughtering soldiers and Investigators all around him.

"NIKKI!" Frany cries out before a Bikaku in the shape of a shark fin forces it's way down his throat and then rips his head off. More and more Ghouls dawning red cloaks with a black tree on the back and skull masks jump off of the boat and begin the massacre.

"JESUS CHRIST! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Aden yells as he stares at his dead friends. He then clicks the buttons on his brief cases and a large, black shield with a large spear in the middle grips to his left arm while the other briefcase unveils a large, golden trident with black tips and four chain-linked blades on the other end. Michael shoots up and opens his brief case with a war cry.

"YOU BASTARDS!" He grips a large, staff with even larger blades on each end. He swings downward, cutting a Ghoul completely in half and then Aden jumps to his side and blocks incoming Ukaku shards.

"CALL THIS IN!" He orders as his shield opens up and starts to fire yellow bolts at a group of Ukaku Ghouls; ripping them apart. Michael knees down and takes out his radio.

"This is Investigator—GAH!" A shard pierces through the radio and into his hand. He screams in pain as he rips the shard out and slices another Ghoul in half from the waist. A torrent of Rinkaku strikes Michael in the side; sending him flying away from Aden. The same Rinkaku strikes him on his other side. He lets out a gasp as the force makes him hit the ground on his right shoulder and then bounce into Aden right before he could stab a Ghoul in the chest. They both slam against a container and crumble onto the ground. A loud thud is then heard and when Aden and Michael look to see what it was their eyes are filled with terror.

A large red cloak sways in the wind as two, white boney arms slam onto the ground. Red muscles wrap around them and when they harden, they turn white and make the arms more large and muscular. A sadistic laugh can be heard through the chaos as a large but boney skull emerges from the dust; two horns coming out from the sides of the head and two more coming out from the top of the head. Two muscular blades on each side of the monster's shoulders twitch out of the dust as a large bundle of spike-like thorns grow even larger out of the back between the blades. The beast smiles as its one eye darts around the dock and it's laughter echos through the air. And when it speaks, it's voice is light and evil—it would even be considered demented.

"Hello... America." It chuckles as it throws one of it's Ukaku blades directly onto a soldier; making him a bloody puddle.

"My god. Its... its-

"Its The One-Eyed Owl." Aden finishes with a shudder. A Koukaku stabs into his shoulder and he lets out a loud cry from shock and then stabs the Ghoul through the throat, "GET OFF!" Michael spins around him and cuts the Ghouls head off. Aden falls down to one knee, dropping his trident and griping his shoulder in pain.

"UNCLE ADEN!" Michael jumps over him and blocks two Bikaku with one blade. He then shoves them off and twists the handle. The blades then separate and Michael blocks another blow with one sword while stabbing the second Ghoul in the chest with the other. He presses out the Bikaku and slices the Ghoul's stomach with both blades; making her intestines and stomach fall out as she falls onto her knees and gags on her own blood, "ADEN GET UP!" Michael yells as he helps Aden stand up, "WE GOTTA GO!" A container lands right behind them and a large explosion is set off. The force of the explosion sends Michael and Aden off their feet and flying into another container.

"OVER HERE!" A blade pierces into The Owl's arm and when it looks to see who's it's attacker it sees a wide eyed, young man with long white hair, "Guess who, you ugly bitch!" Juzo charges at The Owl and it just laughs.

"You're still alive?" It chuckles manically as it gets down low and shoots off large Ukaku shards. Juzo jumps, ducks and slices the shards out of his way as he closes in on The Owl, "I'll change that very shortly!"

"WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" A soldier yells to his comrades as he turns around to run but a Rinkaku stabs him in the lower abdomen and three more render him to bloody ribbons. His heart lands next to a young, female soldier's foot as she grabs her head and screams out of fear.

"GOD SAVE ME!" A Ukaku shard strikes her in the head; splattering blood and brain all over the concrete.

"RETREAT! RETREAT-!" A Koukaku slices the soldier in half as more and more Ghouls continue to pile out of the boat and charge the dwindling CCG Forces.

"HOLY SHIT LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" A solider yells to his comrades behind him. When they all turn to run a container is flung into the air and crushes all of them except one. The survivor screams in agonizing pain as he tries to free his crushed leg. The blood of his comrades slowly pools around the container and their friend.

"OH GOD PLEASE! PLEASE GOD NO! DON'T LET ME DIE! DON'T LET-!" A Ghoul bites down on his head and rips his scalp open; reveling his brain. He gags on his blood and his eyes roll into the back of his head as the Ghoul and another begin to tear him apart with their bare teeth.

Michael hoists Aden onto his shoulders and grabs all their weapons and runs towards the boat. He throws Aden into the water then dives after him; but not before getting one last look at Franky and Nikki who are currently being fed on. He swims toward Aden and grabs him by the shirt collar and drags him into the nearest sewer port that leads deeper into the city. He throws their weapons in first and then struggles to get Aden into it.

"God damn it Aden! You gotta lose all this muscle mass!" He finally gets Aden into the pipe and then climbs in after him. He sits him upright and then covers his ears as the screams of his fellow comrades and soldiers slowly die out.

"GET BACK HERE!" The Owl roars as Juzo evades every shard and every swing; countering with a slice from his scythe and a few throwing knives, "Face me and die!" It growls as it's eye darts around with madness. It opens it's mouth with a cheeky smile and it's very long tongue rolls out. Saliva dripping out and red steam bellowing out from the corners of it's mouth.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" Juzo yells as he jumps up and slices downward. The Owl snatches him out of the air; making him drop the scythe and blood to erupt from his mouth due to the impact. The Owl then throws him away and he lands in the ocean. Michael dives after him and drags him into the pipe as well before The Owl comes to the edge of the docks to search for him.

"Where did you go?!" It roars as every step it takes causes their hiding place to shake. Jets are then heard flying over the docks and The Owl laughs, "Disappear!" It orders as it runs away into the city along with it's entire army.

Dante and the five Investigators are all cheering on as a football game is playing through the bar. Nikko refills Melanie's glass of soda while Amelia and Wren take their empty plates and rush them through the kitchen doors. Right before the touchdown, the game is disrupted by an emergency tone and a blank blue screen with a single red strip that pans out text. The tone continues for another minuet before a woman with a microphone in her hand is standing behind a scene where soldiers are running, limping and helping others run away.

"I am standing here, live, a few miles off of the coast of California. We just received word that the infamous Ghoul known as The One-Eyed Owl has escaped and with it an entire army of Ghouls!" A soldier bumps her with his shoulder and he grabs the camera, blood running down the side of his face. His eyes wide and tears running down his cheeks.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He then disappears behind the cameraman and the camera follows him. An explosion is heard and when the camera pans back the woman, she's gone and the cameraman screams. The camera is dropped and all you can see is the reporter's face as blood oozes out of her eyes and mouth while a hand grabs her head and rips it off. More screams can be heard before the broadcast flips to a tall man and short woman behind a desk with tears rolling down their cheeks and mouths opened wide in awe. They recompose themselves and the camera zooms in on the man.

"We have just received word from the Military. As of now, Martial Law is put in place for _ALL _citizens of Zone Thirty-one. The borders are closed and no one is to be out of their homes until this law is lifted! While at home lock all doors and windows. As of right now the CCG is performing seizures of all places of business and homes. CCG Riot Tanks and other vehicles will be patrolling twenty-four seven. And as for the family of Reporter Emily Miller; our deepest condolences from the entire cast of Channel Five News. And may God watch over us all in this dreadful time." The channel is then brought back to the emergency tone but this time it's just the blue screen. When Dante goes to look at Melanie and the other Investigators he only finds empty seats and half empty glasses.

"Oh my god." Nikko gasps as she drops a glass from shock. Julie, Bryant and Eva then come bursting through the doors and Julie locks the door behind herself. Eva runs up to Dante and jumps into his arms. Dante glares at Julie who is holding her son as he weeps.

"Everyone downstairs! NOW! Nikko, go through the streets with Tyson and Amelia and get all the street Ghouls here now!" Nikko runs into the kitchen while Dante picks up Eva and follows her. Tyson, Amelia and Nikko run back out and exit the bar through the back. Dante runs into the elevator with Julie and Bryant; Eva still in his arms and the doors close.

Michael sits across from the two unconscious Investigators as he holds the open wound on his side with his good hand, trying to keep pressure on it but the blood keeps coming out. The bleeding in his other hand doesn't help at all. But he's more concerned with all his broken bones along with Aden and Juzo. He then hears sirens slowly approaching and he grabs Aden and slings him over his shoulder. The shooting pain makes him gasp for air as he can feel his broken ribs crack under Aden's weight. He hangs out of the side and manages to push Aden back onto the dock.

"One down." He gasps as he grabs Juzo by the shirt collar and flings him onto the dock, a faint thud echos through the tunnel as Juzo lands hard on the docks. He then throws all of their quinques onto the docks before he hoists himself up. His eyes then widen as he only sees an ocean of blood, dead men and women and even a few floating organs and limbs. He looks down at his reflection in the blood and then vomits; some of it along with the blood splashing back onto his face which just makes him puke more. The sirens start to get closer as he can hear someone talking.

"Mommy. Please... oh god mommy please help me." A young soldier begs as he lies down, his bottom half missing and his spine, lungs and intestines spilling out, "Please." He lets out another gasp of air before going limp. Michael falls backwards onto his butt and clutches his head.

"This can't be happening."

"Search the docks for any survivors!"

"MICHAEL?! ADEN, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Micheal's hands begin to shake as his eyes dart around the docks.

"Jesus Christ it's like fucking D-Day over here." A solider gags as searchlights begin to dance around the sea of gore. A bright light shines on Michael's face but he doesn't seem to even notice.

"MICHAEL!" Melanie screeches as she runs to her brother's side and grabs his suit with tears in her eyes, "Michael?" Michael then lets out a bloodcurdling screech of terror while grabbing his head tightly.

"OH GOD, WHY!?" He screams before he slams his head onto the concrete; knocking himself out.

"Over here!" A soldier yells as more people run over to Michael and Aden, "Jesus Christ it even kicked Juzo's ass!"

"Call the paramedics!" The Chief yells as she slides on her knees to a stop and inspects all their pulses. Melanie falls back and stares at her brother. The Chief lays a hand on her shoulder as men and woman in white jumpsuits carrying orange medic bags and portable gurneys knee down beside the unconscious Investigators and roll them onto the gurneys. Melanie weeps into the Chief's arms as her brother and Aden are carried away, "He'll be okay Melanie." The Chief sighs as she holds Melanie and stares off into her endangered city.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

Dante is sitting on the couch with Eva to his left and Julie to his right. Bryant is fast asleep on Julie's lap while Eva has the same, wide eyed shaky expression. Wren comes over with a bottle of water and a beer bottle and hands them both to Dante.

"Has she said anything?" Wren asks as she knees down in front of Eva with a worried look.

"No." Dante sighs as he tries to put the water bottle in Eva's hands but they've gone limp. He grits his teeth in both frustration and worry, "What happened on your way back?" Julie looks over at Dante with tears welling up in her eyes, "What?"

"We barely escaped. Aogiri moves so fast." She runs fingers through her hair and Dante notices some dried blood caked to her hair behind her ear, "They killed everyone. Even the kids." She runs her fingers through Bryant's hair and lets out a shaky sigh, "I tried to cover their eyes but—they already started to eat the children when-

"Okay... okay I get it." Dante sighs as he tries to hand Eva the water bottle again. She then swats the bottle out of Dante's hands and grabs her head. Her mouth is opened wide and she's crying hysterically.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Dante screams as he grabs Eva and holds her close.

"What the hell is happening?!" Wren asks as she begins to freak out too.

"She's trying to scream!" Dante cries as he cradles Eva's head, "It's okay Eva! You're safe! You're home!" Eva grabs Dante's shirt and shoves her face into his chest. He pets her head and hushes her as she continues to cry into his shirt, "You're okay." The elevator then dings and Ghouls pour into the atrium.

"We got about three more trips before everyone is in!" Tyson says as he walks back into the elevator and the doors close.

"Wren, go help Zach and Gavin with the cots and mattresses." Wren nods and walks over to the large closet next to the stairwell. Eva calms down but keeps her grasp on Dante's shirt. He lies her down on his lap and leans back, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Things just got a lot more complicated." The elevator unloads it's second batch of Ghouls and the atrium starts to fill with the noise of crying children and worried parents.

"What are we going to do with all of them?" Julie asks as she takes a sip from Dante's beer.

"They come her every night to eat in safety. What kind of person would I be if I left them out there to die?"

"Do we even have a enough food for them?"

"With the food in the cooler and the rest upstairs in the kitchen—we have about two months worth of food for everyone."

"What if this lasts longer than two months?" Dante lets out a huge sigh and looks Julie in the eyes.

"Then we hunt." The elevator unloads more Ghouls and Sissy sits next to Dante with a cheeky grin.

"I knew you cared about me."

"God—damn it." Julie swats the back of Dante's head and he clutches it in pain, "Sorry ma'am." Julie stretches out her hand and Sissy takes it.

"Julie Lunetta."

"Sissy Vuu. I'm Amelia's older sister." She then gasps in pain as Julie breaks her hand in her grasp.

"You make any advances on my boy... I'll swallow you whole then shit you out." Sissy glares at her as she tries to free her hand, "Understand?" Sissy nods furiously and Julie lets go. Sissy jumps over the couch and joins the rest of the Ghouls.

"Thanks for that."

"She's just a thirsty slut." Dante chuckles under his breath and Julie hands him the beer bottle, "Sorry—I finished it."

"I'll get us another then." Dante slowly gets up, making sure not to wake Eva up and when he reaches the kitchen the elevator unloads it's last batch of Ghouls; Tyson, Amelia and Nikko follow behind them. Tyson walks up to Dante and taps his shoulder.

"What do we do now?"

"Assign them to the beds and cots; give the families with small children the extra rooms."

"What about food?"

"Two months worth if used sparingly." Tyson nods and joins everyone else in assigning rooms and beds. Dante goes back to the couch and hands Julie another beer.

"I'm getting sloshed tonight." She sighs as she pops it open.

"Same here. The clang their beers together and then chug them down.

Melanie is fast asleep in the middle of a busy hallway as people are screaming in pain and nurses are running around. The Chief nudges her shoulder and Melanie jumps awake. She's handed a small cup of coffee and the Chief sits next to her.

"How are they?"

"All three of them lost a lot of blood; especially Michael. Aden has a shattered collar bone and some internal bleeding."

"What about Michael?"

"Six broken ribs, the rest are either cracked or on the verge of breaking along with the fact that he might lose his hand. Juzo's entire rib cage is shattered and the mid portion of his spine is out of line." Melanie's cup begins to shake and the Chief lets out a big sigh, "They're lucky to be alive."

"Holy shit." Melanie begins to cry and the Chief grips her shoulder tightly; trying to choke back her own tears, "What the hell do we do now?"

"Regroup and search the entire Zone."

"How?!" A few nurses rush past them with a soldier who's screaming for his mother as a doctor keeps his leg from falling off.

"We join forces with the military and search the sewers, buildings and every other nook and cranny they can be hiding in." The Chief takes another sip with Melanie and a doctor approaches them. They both stand up and the doctor lets out a hefty sigh.

"We managed to stop all their internal bleeding. The white haired one is the worst though."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to do surgery to try and align his spine. That's the top priority. If we don't do that his ribcage could heal improperly and he could have some serious issues standing and walking."

"Well then do it! He's most vital in killing The Owl!" The doctor calms the Chief down and Melanie runs her fingers through her hair.

"Here's the thing. He's already lost a lot of blood on top of all the steel that's holding his ribcage together. If we do this surgery right after putting his ribcage back togther. It could either leave him a quadriplegic or dead."

"Do it!"

"What about Michael and Aden?"

"Aden is out of the woods and is resting in the recovery room. Michael is currently in surgery for his hand. His recovery looks promising. It's Juzo I'm worried."

"Then worry about him and do your damn job!" The Chief yells as she shoves the doctor away, "GO!" The doctor rushes through the crowd and they both sit back down, "This is awful."

"No shit."

"It's one thing to have The Owl loose! But it brought over Aogiri?! How the hell did we not get news of Japan's fall?!"

"We don't know if Japan's a black hole yet!"

"How else could have Aogiri taken control of the boat? There's probably more boats and planes coming here filled with Ghouls." The Chief throws her cup away and a large man wearing a dark blue uniform and more medals than clothing walks up to them.

"Are you the Chief of the Western Quarter?"

"Yes sir!" The Chief says as she takes the man's hand, "Who are you?"

"Newly appointed GA"

"General of the Army?" Melanie asks as she takes the man's hand and shakes it, "Why?"

"The military recognizes this threat and has deemed it necessary to declare it a time of war."

"Why are you telling me this?" The Chief asks as she glares the man in the eye.

"The military goes hand in hand with the CCG Council. They seem to think of you highly so I'm here to congratulate you."

"For what?" The General hands her a badge and when she opens it her eyes widen.

"You're the new SSA of CCG." The General salutes her and the Chief's mouth opens in awe, "I was told to follow your every command since you Ghoul Hunters know more about these things than we do." The Chief puts the badge on her waist and looks at the General.

"Okay then—first thing we do is close all our borders. No planes or ships are to enter our country! If they do we blow them straight to hell!" The Chief walks away with the General and his subordinates; leaving Melanie in the overflowing hospital.

"They hell just happened?" She asks herself as she leans back in her seat and closes her eyes, "Michael and Aden will be fine." She assures herself as she tries to get more sleep, "They'll be fine."

Dante lies Eva down in her bed and pulls the covers over her. He can still hear some of the street Ghouls chatting it up in the Atrium along with some of the children sobbing in the adjacent rooms all around Eva. Dante walks back down the stairwell and a young man cradling a small baby approaches him with a wide grin.

"Thank you so much for giving all of us shelter." He chokes out as he takes Dante's hand and shakes it, "It means so much to me and my wife." Dante gives him a big smile and the baby starts to cry, "My apologizes. We had to run here during his nap." He starts to rock her to sleep and Dante places a finger on his cheek.

"He's a handsome baby." Dante chuckles as the baby clutches onto his finger lazily.

"I can't take all the credit. He looks more like his mom, thank god." He teases as he kisses his son's head, "You have any cubs?"

"Not yet—put I plan to someday. For now I just take care of my baby sister."

"She's lucky to have a brother like you, boss." Dante rests his hand on the baby's head and it coos itself back to sleep and Dante starts to get flashes of his own father.

"You keep that baby close. Don't ever let him go." Dante chokes out before walking towards the couch where all his employees are drinking with Sissy and other street Ghouls.

"So the next thing we know, we're fighting like—maybe three or four Doves at once while this bitch is giving some corporate stooge head!" One of the street Ghouls laughs along with everyone else.

"It tasted good both times it went down my throat!" She laughs before finishing her beer.

"Jesus Christ guys—talk about something with a PG rating." Dante sits down next to Amelia who isn't enjoying the story either, "So I'm guessing these guys are your pimp's bodyguards?"

"Elias Bach. This is my younger brother Jason. His husband Darnell and that crazy bitch over there is Valentine." Dante shakes all of their hands and is handed a beer by Gavin.

"So what do we do now? Just wait this thing out?" Darnell asks as he wraps an arm around Jason.

"Yeah—or at least until the CCG finish searching the entire Zone."

"But what about Aogiri? Japan held some of the strongest Ghouls ever! Both Owls, Eye-Patch, Devil Ape, The Doge Pack—hell even that Second-Gen Ghoul!" Sissy sighs as she finishes her beer, "And it's safe to assume that they're all with Aogiri by now."

"Yeah... well all though America hates us I was still born here. I'm a red-blooded American and I have no doubt in my mind that the best Military in the whole world can find these assholes and fertilize our American soil with their Japanese blood." Dante laughs as he holds his bottle up high, "For once I'm cheering for the CCG! May they actually do their jobs and kill these Ghouls!"

"Here, here!" Everyone cheers as the hold up their beers with Dante. They all then take a swig and Wren falls onto Dante's shoulder with a giggle.

"How did you guys figure out that fermented blood can makes us drunk?"

"Well Gavin here accidentally let a batch of blood get spoiled one evening—and not even knowing he filled our beer bottles with it and next thing we knew we were all getting tanked in the middle of the morning!" Zach laughs as she wraps her arm around Gavin, "It was a happy accident!"

"I take full responsibility for this find and claim it under my name!" Gavin teases as he almost spills his beer, "God I use to envy the humans being able to get drunk. Why the hell can't we drink or eat any human foods besides Coffee or water?"

"Our lineage from history." Julie sighs as she places her beer on the coffee table. Everyone looks at her and she shrugs, "The first recorded Ghoul dates back to the Crusades. In those countries Coffee was a kind of Social Event piece. It was there at every party and every gathering of any kind as a social starter and manner check."

"YAWN!" Sissy interrupts as she leans on Nikko, "Tell us a cool story!"

"Did I ever tell you the time I ate a little whore?" Sissy grows quite and everyone laughs except for Julie, Dante and Amelia.

"So Dante... tell us how you want to go about this. Honestly?" Wren asks as she slips off his shoulder and lands in his lap with a chuckle, "So this is what drunk feels like." She giggles before stretching with a yawn, "It feels funny."

"When the CCG finishes their search we go back to our lives—cautiously." He glares at the few street Ghouls before him, "No hunting. We can't draw attention to ourselves _at all_ now. We're not just hiding from the Doves now. We're also hiding from Aogiri. Only kill if a member of Aogiri or a Dove approach you directly." They all nod and a hand shakes Dante. Dante cocks his head and sees a sleepy Eva in her pajamas rubbing her eyes as she sobs. Dante stands up; making Wren smack her head on the floor with a slap. Everyone laughs as she clutches the side of her face in pain, "What's wrong sweetie?" Eva holds out her arms and Dante picks her up and sits on the couch, laying her down next to him.

"Bad dream, baby girl?" Julie asks as she places a hand on Eva's knee.

"I saw my classmates. There was nothing I could do—they just kept screaming at me." She signs as tears run down her cheeks. Dante kisses her head as he wraps an arm around her.

"It's okay Eva. You're safe now. No one can hurt you." Dante sighs as he places his forehead on her's, "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Eva hugs her brother and rests her head on his lap. Julie and Dante share a glance before Wren sits back up and glares at Dante.

"I... trusted you." She then falls face first onto the floor again and passes out.

"Someone can't handle their liquor." Sissy teases as she pokes Wren's cheek with her foot, "She's so cute when she sleeps, though." She giggles as Amelia swats her sister's foot away.

"Leave her alone and go to bed. I don't want Eva to see your breasts falling out of your shirt."

"If you can even call it that. Valentine teases as her and Sissy stand up and walk to one of the beds on the floor behind the couch, "Night guys!" They both get in a bed together and the other three walk to their own beds.

"How are you related to her, sweetie?" Nikko asks as she scoots herself next to Amelia.

"I don't even know anymore." Dante starts collecting the empty beer bottles and then a large crash is heard from up stairs.

"Search the entire bar!" Everyone freezes like a statue and holds their breath. Continuous noises of their bar being destroyed echo through the atrium as the CCG tears apart everything.

"Move on to the next!" Gun fire is then heard and a large explosion shakes their safe haven, "CONTACT, CONTACT!" Dante looks over at Julie and she nods as both her and Dante rush towards the elevator.

"Where do you guys think you're going?!"

"To help the humans!" Julie says before the elevator doors close.

The soldiers and three remaining Investigators force their backs onto the last Riot Tank as Ghoul after Ghoul jump off from the roofs and descend upon them. The two turrets on the APC try to shoot them down as they fall while the remaining humans clean up the Ghouls who reach the ground. Dante and Julie arrive in their bar and its completely trashed. Glasses and plates are smashed and a few cupboards and closets that could hold a being are broken apart. They sneak their way through the back and a bullet ricochets and almost hits Dante in the side.

"God damn it! They could at least try to aim!" He looks at Julie and her face is no longer there; but instead a horrifying mask. Her head is one big, round mouth with rows upon rows of teeth. Her tongue is long and forked and her body is slowly enveloped by black muscles. Her claws grow out over her fingernails and her Rinkaku explodes out of her back; six in total that resemble spines with sharp teeth covering them. She looks at Dante and begins to salivate, "Jesus I forgot how ugly that thing is." Dante teases as she jumps up onto the roof and Aogiri Ghouls start to scream in terror, "I have the streets then." Dante runs around his building and jumps into the streets, his hair slowly being covered by hard, white spines and a slight cracking noise is heard as his face is covered in white, hardened bone; the mask's jaw overlapping his as it grows large fangs. His eyes shift from human to Ghoul and one of the soldiers screams in a panic as he aims his rifle at Dante.

"KAKUJA!" Dante's Koukaku shoot out from his shoulders and instead of pitchforks they slowly form fingers and mold themselves into arms as his own grow into large arms resembling his Koukaku. His size doubles as the white spines create a boney mane around his mask. His Rinkaku merge to create two more arms while his Bikaku forms a large, scorpion like tail that looms over his person, "JESUS CHRIST!" Bullets start to fly past him as Dante pushes himself forward and charges the APC.

"KILL IT!" One of the Investigators yell as he charges Dante. Dante then stops in his tracks and one of his arms reach past the Investigator and flatten three Ghouls that were coming up behind him. Dante lets out a loud roar as a Rinkaku strikes another Ghoul from behind Dante.

"What the hell is going on?!" One of the soldiers yell as he lowers his weapon. Julie lands beside Dante, her armor fully formed. It resembles a disfigured skeleton with teeth that look like broken glass embedded into it, "Two of them?" They both then charge the soldiers and as they lift their guns to fire. They jump over them and continue to kill the Aogiri Ghouls.

"Now's our chance! Let them kill each other and get the hell outta here!" One of the Investigators yell as he climbs onto the APC. The others follow him and their ride peels out of the street while Julie and Dante continue to cut, bite and eat the Ghouls.

"RETREAT! THEY'RE TOO STRONG!" One of the Ghouls with a black cloak and red tree commands as he fixes his black skull mask, "Back to The Owl!" Dante charges that Ghoul and bites his arm; holding him in place, "GAH-!" Dante bites down and swallows the arm whole and the Ghoul falls back and cowers as Dante brings himself nose to nose with the Ghoul. His head is at least twice the size of the Ghoul's head, "P-please." He sobs as blood and saliva drool out between the mask's teeth.

"This is our home. You tell The Owl if it shows it's face again I'll personally eat it slowly and painfully until there's nothing left but a large, bloody mess." Dante growls as the Ghoul gets on his feet and runs away with his comrades. Julie walks up beside him and chuckles. When she speaks her entire mouth opens and closes horizontally.

"I think you made him piss his pants." She laughs as she leans up on one of Dante's arms, "Think we'll actually win, Wrath?"

"I don't know Gluttony. But we have to try. For Eva—for the others." A bullet strikes Dante in the shoulder and as he turns around a wounded soldier that was left behind is sitting up on one of the broken lamp posts.

"We'll kill you all." He chokes out as he continues to shoot at them. Dante runs towards the soldier and stops in front of him, "We'll erase you from this world!" Dante picks the man up and looks over at Julie.

"He's just a kid." She sighs as she walks away. Dante looks back at the man and he stabs Dante in the eye with his combat knife. Dante drops him and grabs his face in pain as he lets out a roar.

"We'll kill you all-!" Dante flattens him under his palm with an angry growl as his eye slowly heals. Dante lifts his hand and blood drips off of it like sick rain. He lifts his head up and looks at the city. Flashing lights and distant gun shots echo through the wind. Six large Ghouls all dawning armor and masks approach Dante from behind and a small, petite Ghoul with flowing armor and three eyes walks beside him.

"Glad you could make it... Envy."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Wrath." Dante stands on his hind legs, his size outmatching the others.

"We do not kill any humans. The Owl and Aogiri Tree are our targets. Understood?"

"SIR!" They all yell as they stand in a line.

"Let the buffet begin." They all dash towards the city, leaving behind cracked concrete where they once stood. The earth shaking beneath their charge.

The CCG Western Headquarters has been taken over by military soldiers. Phones all over the building are ringing like crazy while the Chief and the General talk in the middle of the bullpen. Melanie is sitting at her desk, looking back and forth between Michael's and Aden's empty desks. Her heart is heavy and her body even more so. She leans forward and bangs her head in frustration.

"I should have been there." She starts to ruffle her hair as she repeats the sentence over and over again aloud. She pounds her fists on the desk and screams. She swats everything off her desk and then flips the entire desk in a fit of rage. She takes her chair and throws it out the window, shattering it. Everyone stops their tasks to glare at her. The Chief runs past the general and runs into the office.

"Melanie-!" The Chief looks at Melanie and sees her in the fetal position, crying while grabbing her head.

"I should have been there!" The Chief knees down and takes Melanie in her arms.

"If you were there then you would have been just as bad as them or worse." She says in a calming voice. Melanie grabs the Chief's suit like an anchor to her stability as she continues to cry, "I need you to be strong now. Stronger than ever! You are one of my best Investigators—I need you to recollect yourself and march out there-!" The Chief tries to hold back tears. She's never seen Melanie like this. The thought of someone as strong and capable as her acting like this makes her cry sympathetically, "You need to get out there and kill every single son of a bitch that did this to your brother. To Aden." The Chief helps Melanie onto her feet and gives her a tissue, "You show those evil hell spawn what Humans can do!" A soldier walks in with a knock and they both look at him.

"We're getting reports of Kakuja in the city ma'am!" The Chief looks at Melanie and she takes the satellite phone.

"This First-Class Investigator Melanie Fisher. Status!"

"MY GOD THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" A man yells as gunshots and explosions are heard in the background, "WE WERE CUT OFF BY A SPLINTER GROUP OF AOGIRI! BEFORE WE KNEW IT MORE THAN HALF OF MY MEN WERE KILLED!" The man then screams as loud gunfire makes Melanie yank the phone away from her ear, "THEN TWO KAKUJA APPEARED AND STARTED KILLING THEM—EATING THEM! BUT THAT JUST BROUGHT MORE!"

"Can you describe the Kakuja?!"

"ONE IS VERY SMALL WITH THREE EYES! THE OTHER IS A LITTLE LARGER WITH THREE EYES AS WELL!" The man theN screams as a loud thud is heard over the phone.

"Soldier?" Melanie cups the phone with both hands to listen closely, "SOLDIER?!" The line then goes dead. When Melanie throws the phone away the Chief is glaring at her while holding up her briefcase.

"Get out there." Melanie takes her briefcase with a nod and runs out of the office. The Chief walks up to the soldier and places a hand on his shoulder, "Send out a Quinx force with her."

"Yes ma'am." The soldier salutes before he walks away. The soldier looks at the mess Melanie made and sighs.

"Some one clean this shit up!" Three soldiers run in and start to clean up while the Chief rejoins the General, 'Sorry about that."

"Is she okay?"

"She lost both her parents to Ghouls. And she almost lost her brother and Uncle; the last remaining family she has. I'd put her on leave if none of this shit was happening."

"Is she going to be a problem?" The Chief glares at the General and he glares back, "I can't have anyone who's unstable working for me."

"She's not working _for_ you... she's working _with _me. You worry about your mutts and I'll worry about my purebreds. Understand?" The General nods and walks away from the Chief. Amelia joins the Chief's side with a growl.

"I hate the Military. Just because they have better uniforms and access to higher leveled toys makes them think they're better than us."

"I agree with all of that." They both walk into their office and close the door behind them.

Wrath bites a Ghoul in half from the waist and looks back at the CCG Forces loading up into a truck as it slowly drives away from the scene. A Kakuja with red, muscular armor but a black, skull like face with two small horns on it's forehead. The edges of it's face are red—almost like peeled skin, walks beside Wrath. Another with a faceless mask walks beside Wrath on the other side. It's armor is silver and very skinny. It has no face, no eyes, mouth or nose. It's hair and nails are very long; it's hair dragging on the floor.

"Why do we have to do this? Let them kill each other." The skinny one sighs it looks back and forth between empty alleyways.

"You know what would happen if we allowed that, Sloth?" The muscular Kakuja scoffs as it retracts both it's Bikaku and Rinkaku, "Aogiri would win and we'd have to run. And I don't like running."

"At least try to not sound like a total hard ass, Pride! We both know that if you were faced against The Owl you'd piss yourself while running!"

"You wanna say that to my face?!"

"Quiet!" Wrath roars as he glares at them both, "We're all on edge but we got to keep this up. At least for the night until Aogiri crawls under a rock and stays there so both us and the humans can regroup." Sloth and Pride sneer at each other as they all turn right onto a street and a bullet ricochets off of Sloth's mask.

"What the hell?!" It gasps in surprise. They look as an entire brigade of both CCG and U.S. Military are holding up a blockade in front of a police station, "Well if that's an invitation to a party... I don't know what is?" It teases as it skips towards the station. Pride rolls it's eyes as it's Rinkaku bursts from his back and clings to the side of a building.

"Meet ya in the middle, boss!" It scales the building while bullets continue to fly past Wrath and Sloth. Wrath charges the barricade, leaving Sloth in it's dust.

"It's not a race boys." Wrath tackles a Ghoul mid jump and smashes her into the ground. It bites her head off while Sloth pins down three more to the ground with it's Bikaku. They all let out a scream of pain before Sloth slices all their head's off in one swing with it's Koukaku. Pride then jumps in the middle of the CCG and Military forces and salutes them with a grin.

"Evening boys!" They all gasp as they go to turn their guns towards him, "Keep up the good work!" He jumps out of the crowd and bites the neck of a Ukaku wielding Ghoul before he could strike. The Ghoul lets out a scream before Pride rips him in half.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" A woman yells as she walks through the crowd, clutching her briefcase tightly. Wrath looks back at the crowd as a smell sets him on edge. His eyes widen as he sees Melanie jump through the crowd, unsheathing her quinque. A very long blade connected to a hilt that resembles a butterfly and is pointed at Wrath. Both Sloth and Pride stare at Wrath as he remains still. The blade spreads apart and electricity connects them; resembling wings of a butterfly. Wrath's heart starts to beat faster and his eyes grow wider as he sees not the Investigator but his father standing there with a smile. He extends his hand and then a large energy ball blasts through Wrath's left shoulder. He remains still and doesn't even acknowledge the wound.

"What the hell-?" Melanie asks her self as she charges another shot.

"Dad?" Wrath whispers as he begins to walk towards him. Another shot breaks off one of Wrath's arms, "Daddy?" Wrath whimpers as he begins to walk faster.

"Hello son."

"Just die!" Another shot strikes Dante in the abdomen, leaving a hole through his chest—still no reaction.

"DAD!" Wrath runs towards him but then he's tackled away by both Pride and Sloth.

"WRATH-!"

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" They both yell as another shot that would've hit his head flies past them. Aogiri starts to run away as both the CCG and Military slowly advance on the Kakuja.

"I'll give you this one chance! Turn yourselves in now or be killed!" Melanie demands as she points her weapon at them. Wrath's father disappears and Melanie is in his place. Wrath then shoots up and shoves both Pride and Sloth aside. He regrows his arm and heals his wounds as he charges Melanie, "OPEN FIRE-!" The soldiers and CCG scream as Wrath's arms grow twice their size and sweep them away from Melanie like a wave. They all fly away—hitting the ground, buildings or each other while on their way back down to the earth. Wrath comes face to face with Melanie who stares Wrath down with no hesitation or fear.

"WRATH!"

"You have something of mine." Wrath growls as he lowers himself. He's three times the height of Melanie and his head is half her size.

"What the hell are you?" She asks as she grips her weapon tightly, "How could a cannibalistic Ghoul like you... get like this?" She looks the Ghoul over. His entire being is massive. She doesn't understand why she's not showing any fear. If this happened a few days ago she'd be crying for her life.

"Give it to me." Wrath growls as his arms slam down around her; locking her in.

"What?" Wrath looks at her weapon and she starts to put the pieces together, "Did you... know-?"

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Wrath yells as he slams his fists into the ground again, "GIVE HIM BACK!" Melanie stabs Wrath through the chin and he lets out a roar of pain as he grips his neck in pain. Her blade splits open and she flicks a small switch and instead of a ball of energy a shock wave blasts Wrath away from her.

"WRATH!" Pride yells as he jumps to catch him. Another shock wave hits Wrath and blood starts to melt off of Wrath as Pride catches him. He starts to grow smaller and smaller until Wrath is gone and a young man is laying in a pool of blood. Pride and Sloth block Melanie's view before she could get a good look at the boy.

"You'll regret this." Sloth yells as Pride picks up the boy. Melanie raises her sword to shoot them both but they jump onto the roof of a nearby building and get away.

"Who's not dead?!" Melanie orders as she looks around the area and sees soldiers slowly getting up, "Sound off!" She then gets a call from her cell phone and when she sees the number her heart skips a beat. She answers it and puts it on speaker phone, "Michael?"

"JESUS CHRIST!" Michael yells as screaming can be heard in the background, "MEL! GET OVER HERE NOW! AOGIRI IS ATTACKING THE HOSPITAL! THE OWL IS HERE! IT'S LOOKING FOR JUZO!"

"Where is Juzo now?" A long pause sends Melanie off the edge and she begins to run in the direction of the Hospital, "Michael?!"

"I got him here. Aden joined the rear forces to fend The Owl off but I think it broke through or is about to." He whispers.

"How are you? I thought you were in surgery?"

"I'm fine. Got enough pain killers to sedate an entire army. Get your ass over here along with all of CCG."

"Why are they there? Can't just be for Juzo?" She helps a soldier up and pats her on the back, "WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL! MOUNT UP!"

"Yes ma'am!" the soldier salutes. She then goes to a group of soldiers and helps them onto a truck.

"They're here for everyone that was at the docks—to take out the CCG. And they succeeded. Just get over here now-!" The call gets cut off and Melanie brings the phone to her ear.

"Michael—Michael?!" A soldier helps her into a dented up Humvee and they drive towards the hospital, "HURRY!"


End file.
